The Men From Hell
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: The League battle's history's most nutorious serial killer, Jack the Ripper, and the powerful hidden organization standing behind him. -Compleated-
1. Prologue

hello! this is something i was inspired to write while i was listening to a Muse cd, strange, isn't it. Muse!

January 1900 Whitechapel, London

( i )

After a constant four hour Shower, the sky had stopped raining, and Constabel Lumper thanked the heavens for that, Patroling the seadey streets of Whitechapel district was an unpleasent task as it was without the rain, now that it had stopped, he would be able to finish his rounds peacfully and go home in an hour, in time for dawn.

As the young Constabel walked into an ally he heared someone running a it's end, which he didn't mind, till he noticed something that was on the ground, he couldn't make out what it was, the alley was dark and the clouds sheathing the moon were just starting to part.

As the white light of the moon flowed into the ally, he discovered the shoking truth of what was on the ground, a mid-aged prostitute, with a great cut threw the neck, and a look of utter fear and shock in her still open eyes.

Constabel Lumper was quick to run after the suspected murderer, he blew into his whistel to attract his collegues' attention, and pulled out his nightstick in preperation for a struggle.

Other Constabels joined in the persuit, till the escape was caught, but the arrest was not made, for he was reluctant to be arrested and refused to subdue, punching a constabel and kicking another in the groin and shoving two so he could run away.

Constabel Becker noticed that he was a man in his mid-to-late thirtys, with red hair, wearing black trousers and a black vest above a white shirt, but no jacket nor tie, all was of a fine garment, his general apperance was elegant though deshiveld.

The man resisting arrest punched the oldest of the constabel square across the jaw, and as he fell, the Constabel yelled,  
"GIVE 'EM THE NIGHTSTICK!"

Constabel Becker did as he propsed and hit the man from behind with the nightstick, all Constabels then started kicking him till he lost consciosness.

( ii )

Later at the police station, the suspected murderer was woken up, put into a room with a trio of broading Inspectors, and after a few punches, Inspector Calthrob who was leading the investigation, asked,

"What's your name?"

There was no answer.

"Listen son, If you don't give me your name, Me and the boys will have to pound you some more, is that what you want?"

There was no answer.

The Inspector hit him on a gash on his forhead, causing him to howl in pain, and again, the Inspector asked, "What's your name?"

"Jekyll.." said the suspect, in a weak shaky voice.

"Henry Jekyll."

( iii )

In the atlantic ocean, heading towards south america, was a vessel that was a marvlous feat of man's genuity, the man in qustion would be the Infamous Captain Nemo, and the vessel referd to would be his Nautiulus, and onboard the submarine was a woman of uncanny beauty, Mina Harker.

Mina walked to the dining hall, not for the reason of eating, but rather to find a certin American known as Sawyer.

"Hey," said an American accented voice, causing Mina to turn, "I know you!" followed Sawyer, who had sneaked up on her from some corridor, he pulled her to him and they kissed.

"I was heading for the dining hall," said Mina after their lips parted.  
"Planing on sinking you fangs into poor Skinner"  
"As tempting as that sounds, No. I wa slooking for you"  
"Well, here I am."

This time she pulled him closer and they kissed again, before parting from one another.

"Nemo sent me to find you, apparntly there is a telegram from Bond," said Sawyer as he started to pout, "I'm guessing, new assignment."

"Ugh! There is no rest for the wicked, is there"  
"Guess not."

With that, the two walked to the main meeting hall, where Nemo and Skinner would be waiting.

It had been six months since the entire World War Affair, much have changed, Mina thaught, They were down three members, or four actually, depends how you look at it, Dorian and Quatermain died in Mongolia, then they had decided to tour the world togeather, and less than a month later, they were contacted by an Overweight British Intellegence offecial known as Campion Bond, he restated them to thier position, with Nemo and Mina sharing leadership, and on their first mission, things developed between Her and Sawyer, and by the time it was done, they had devloped an affair.

After they announced that to the rest, there were some reactions, but none was negative, Jekyll however changed from his shy nervous behaviour into a dark brooding demeanor, and one day as they arrived in Italy for a mision, He said he would finish th mission with them and quit after that, and stay behid in Italy, which they objected to at first but then decided it was his choice.

"Sawyer and Mina, arriving togeather, how adorabel." said the ever so Sarcastic Skinner.  
"Skinner, contain yourself, Mr Sawyer, Ms Harker please be seated." commanded Nemo.

They both sat down while Nemo stood,  
"Early this morning, I received a telegram from Mr Bond, telling us to head to london"  
"I for one vote we tell that Fat Bloke to shove it once and for all." said Skinner, to get ignored as usuall.  
"What seams to be the issue?" asked Mina.  
"There has been two murders in the past week, both mid-aged whores, Scotlandyard suspects that Jack the Ripper has resumed his murders, or that someone is picking up where he left off"  
"What makes you think it is The Ripper?" asked Tom.  
"Scotlandyard says that the victims wounds' indicate someone with surgical experience, it also occured in Whitechappel, much like the previous Murders back in 1888"  
"So.. what's the nead for us?" asked Skinner.

This time, evryone stared at him, Skinner then continued with an air of embarassment, "I mean, it's bad and all, but Scotlandyard can handel it on their own, can't they"  
"Ordenarely, yes." said Nemo.  
"And why does this not fall under the category of 'Ordenarely'?" asked Mina.

Nemo took a pause and hen conitued, "A few days back, at dawn, the police captured a suspect, who was found at the location of the second Murder."

This time Nemo took a pause, "Mr Bond says it was Dr Jekyll."

All five were silent, letting it sink in, Mina finally broke the silence and said, "It can't be"  
"Henry Jekyll? Our Dr Jekyll?" asked Sawyer, who couldn't beleave it.  
"Yes." answered Nemo.  
"I wouldn't put it past him." mumerd Skinner.  
"Have you rerouted our course to London?" asked Mina.  
"I have, we'll be there in a day and a a half."

The meeting was quickly adjorned, and evryone left to ponder the matter. 


	2. Suspect Jekyll

First of, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed, to tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on going through with the story, for those of you who have complained about the spelling, my defence is that when the chapter was created, I was under-slept, over-caffined and over-nicotined. Also, I would like to state that I am not a MinaSawyer fan, and finally, I would like to extend thanks to for all the interesting information about the Jack the Ripper murders.

Pullea Lutea: Yeah, I know that friend of yours! He's a little annoying but a good guy otherwise, and I will try my best.

Rini Zoro: I'm glad you liked it, and I will read your story and see if I can use your character.

Queerquail: Thanks for the Constable bit, and Skinner will get his arse handed to him in the near future.

Samyo: ARE YOU KIDDING? I'm broke and apartment rates are skyrocketing, how will I get them a room! And thanks for watching my back American Style -)

Faust: Will do.

Minigoth: Sadly I kepp forgeting to Up the rating, more violence and gore is yet to come, and the title is actually a reference to a letter recived by Scotlandyard in 1888 from The Ripper, the return address was 'From Hell', hence Alan Moore's novels title, which I am yet to read, but I am a great fan of the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own the charcacters of the League, they belong to their respective owners, and any charcters not affiliated withthe League is an actual Perosn that lived a long time ago.

Note: Jason Flemyng who played JekyllHyde in the movie, also played Jack the Ripper's partner-in-murder, John Nately in 'From Hell', weird, eh?

( i )

"There is no place home." mocked Skinner, who had decided to dress a tad more official as that League arrived in London, as he wore a black suit, complete with shoes, gloves and a bowler hat, under his traditional leather trench coat.

"I don't get it, bad booz, worst weather, twisted killers, why do people still live here?" asked Sawyer grumpily.  
"Woke up on the wrong side of Mina?" asked Skinner.  
"Skinner," started Sawyer sharply, "Your on very thin ice, and remember, I have lots of bullets. So shut up"  
"Thin ice... Bullets... Shut up, got it!"

The loading gate of the Nautilus was opened and out walked Sawyer and Skinner, followed later by Nemo and Mina, very soon, a coach arrived that took them to M's office, now run by Bond.

( ii )

Once they were all there, and after greetings and such, the five got to business,

"You're mad to think Jekyll is involved." said Mina firmly.  
"I'd be mad to underestimate his ability to perpetrate such crimes." said Bond, "He was there, he ran away, that's enough to raise question." answered Bond as he lit a Cuban cigar with a wooden match.  
"Exactly what are the circumstances of the Murders?" asked Nemo.

"Six days ago, Scarlet Wilson, a whore was found in an East End brothel, with her head nearly severed from her body, the Instrument used is suspected to be a Surgical Knife, the manager informed that she was with an agile, young man, but he failed to remember what he looked like on count of him being Intoxicated at the moment.

"And just two days ago, at dawn, there was another murder in Whitechappel, Robin Berry was found with a cut throat, the Constable who found her went chasing a man whom he saw fleeing the scene, that turned out to be Dr Jekyll."

"And Scotland Yard didn't find it confusing that he was there, after dieing in 1889?" asked Mina.

"He stated that he was Dr Jekyll's son, Dr Henry Jekyll Jr., who was conceived and born in Paris, from his marriage to a French woman back in 1863, and that he had just arrived from France and was in fact running after the killer"  
"Havens! What a lame walker!" scoffed Skinner.  
"Indeed, his story failed to explain why did he attack the Constables who were after him, however, an attorney by the name Utterson1, whom Jekyll requested, said that he strikingly looked similar to his old friend in his younger days, and after last night's murder, the Police have little proof of Jekyll being a suspect, but he will stay under observation."

"There have been another Murder!" asked Sawyer.  
"Meryl O'Brien, found in the East End, she was stabbed and on here back were the words carved, 'Jack was Here"  
"Jesus Christ!" muttered Skinner as he imagined the sight of the macabre murder, "Wait a minute, Jekyll disappeared from London in 1889? He must have been in his twenties at the time, how..."

"Dr Jekyll was actually born in 1836, he was 50 when he created the formula, which as a side effect, have caused him to revert in age.2"

There was a brief silence before Bond continued, "Moving along, he will be released this afternoon, so.. Get to work."

( iii )

At the order of Nemo, Mina and a Skinner headed to where Jekyll was locked up, after reviewing her papers that stated she was on a special assignment from the Special Branch, since it wasn't normal for a woman to be affiliated with any sort of government agencies, the officer in charge hesitantly allowed her in, "Be careful though, this one's a fighsty one,", he warned her, "If he as much as flinches, call and the boys will give 'em a proper lesson."

Mina walked into the cell that was beneath ground level, it was dark and ample, Skinner followed behind, stark naked, in case if Mina needed any help, should Jekyll get violent.

"What do you want?" asked Jekyll, as he leaned out of a dark corner with his eyes closed.  
"Dr Jekyll, it's Me, Ms Harker." she said.

Jekyll stood up, and walked into the light where she got a good look at him, he was barefoot, dressed only in black trousers and a torn white shirt stained with blood, and from it's smell she could tell some was his and some was not, his hair was scruffy, his beard was grown, black bags were under his eyes as he came within two feet of her, where he looked at her face for a moment with a mad look, as if he was examining her features, Skinner prepared to intervene until Jekyll finally said, "Indeed it is."

He then turned and walked to where he was and sat back down, "But my question remains, what in the name of Hell do you want?"

"Well Dr Jekyll, people seem to think you have been keeping yourself busy by killing Whores in whitechapel and the east end"  
"I didn't do it"  
"Then what were you doing in whitechappel a few days back"  
"I was out for a walk when I saw her on the ground, and spied someone who may have been the culprit fleeing the scene so I went after him, and that's a when those dumb Bobbies caught me"  
"I don't believe you"  
"Well, I never was much of a good liar"  
"So what really happened"  
"Look, you'll never catch the Ripper by Interrogating me, those Interrogators didn't get anything useful, otherwise Bond would have told you." Jekyll then leaned forward into the light, "Speaking of which, where are the rest of our little circle, where are Nemo, and your lover, and than Invisible Stain Skinner."

Skinner was greatly offended by the last bit, and almost objected but contained himself, "I'm sorry, But I shant be helpful." said Jekyll as he sat back.

"Come on, Jekyll!" yelled Mina, "I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need any help, of what I hear, another girl was killed last night, and since there is no evidence linking me to the murder that isn't explained in my story, I will be released this afternoon."

"Well, I'll be going away now"  
"Good." muttered Jekyll. "However when you change your mind and realize the depth of the pit of trouble your in, I and the rest of the league are docked in the east London docks."

With that, Mina called for the guard to open the door and out she and Skinner walked.

( iv )

Meanwhile, Sawyer was interviewing the Constables who had made the arrest, both of which had some sort of bruising or another.

"So, under which circumstances did you come to arrest Dr Jekyll." asked Sawyer.  
"Well," started lumper who had a black eyes and walked with a slight limp, "I was at the end of my shift when I get to an alley and see this Jekyll character running out of it, and then I see the body, so I ran after him, and whistled to get my mates attention."

Lumper stopped telling as his jaws was beginning to hurt, so Constable Becker - with the bandaged arm - continued, "When we got close to him, he attacked Myself and Constable Garret, and tried to escape, and when a few others joined in, and he attacked them too, he sure was a brute that one."

"Constable Garret got kicked in the pims! We had to carry him home!" added Lumper.

"Finally, I give him a shot with the ol' nightstick, and that was all she wrote." finished Becker.

"Tell me something, when you caught up with him, what he was wearing?" asked Sawyer.  
"Sir?" inquired Becker.  
"What was Jekyll wearing when it all started?"

The constables were surprised by the question, but answered, "Black shoes, black trousers, black vest, a white shirt, all of good fabric"  
"Was his shirt torn at all"  
"It was when we were through with him, but not before"  
"Thank you."

With that Sawyer left, leaving the Constables to ponder the significance of Jekyll's shirt's condition, and Sawyer himself wasn't sure if he was relived that Hyde had nothing to do with it, or not.

Author's Notes 

1 Gabriel John Utterson is Jekyll's attorny and friend in the novel of R.L. Stevenson.  
2 Stevenson said in his novel that Jekyll was 50ish, and since the novel has a span of about three years and was published in 1886, I figured it ended in 1889. 


	3. The Royal Conspiracy

Hello again,

Faust: Payback time indeed! Jekyll will continue to do the grotesque.  
Samyo: I'm not british, not am I american or australlian, English is not my first language, you lost me in the 'Nan was Brit, comes inhandy sometimes' part.

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the league, Abberline, Albert, Gull, Sickert and Netly were actual people who did exist in 1888. Special thanks to for the info regarding Jack.

( i )

With Jekyll refusal to cooperate, Nemo issued his orders for the evening, after reviewing the police files from 1888, he had decided on four locations that were likely to be where the Ripper would strike next, and ordered Mina to patrol in one of those areas while a group of his men in disguise would patrol in the second and third along with Sawyer, Skinner was to infiltrate Jekyll's manor to monitor him and search for evidence, Nemo, figuring he would draw too much attention and cause the Ripper to flee, had decided to tend to a more covert matter

( ii )

Mina walked threw the corridor leading to Sawyer's cabin and entered without a knock.

"Don't you knock?" asked Sawyer.  
"Why? Do you have something to hide from me?" she answered playfully.  
"Humm, come here, you."

Mina came close to him and they shared a deep kiss, and a few other's, eventually, as tension rose, Mina backed off and said, "Easy there, Cowboy, we'll end making love and forget about the assignment for tonight completely.

"What assignment?"

Mina smiled as their assignment came back to his mind, "Oh, that assignment.", he frowned slightly.

"Don't worry, we'll get the Ripper soon, and then we'll have all the time in the world, I just wish Henry would talk."

Mina wrapped her scarf around her neck and went to leave, "Skinner will probably find something." said Sawyer, "That's Interesting..."

"What?" asked Mina as she stopped in the doorway.

"You just called him by his first name, you said Henry"  
"Did I?" asked Mina, "Jealous"  
"Yeah, you never did that, always was the Doctor, or Jekyll"  
"Jealous?" Asked Mina jokingly.  
"From a split-personality, multiple-murder-suspect? Hardly."

( iii )

Meanwhile, in a fine upper-class neighborhood, Skinner walked unseen towards a big Manor -where he was told Jekyll lived eleven years ago, and was now owned by Utterson, who allowed Jekyll to live there once more , and as he got near the gate, he saw in the distance several Constables staring directly at the manor, and as he reached the front door he knocked, as he hearted someone approaching, he stepped aside, the door opened and a young maid packed out to look, "Who's there?" she said with a Scottish accent.

Skinner entered the house being careful not to brush against the maid, and taking a whiff of her hair in the process, it smelt like oranges.

"Bloody Children." muttered the maid as she closed the door and went back in, Skinner stopped and looked at her as she walked up the stairs, when he'll be done he would have plenty of time to Woo her, right now he had to work.

( iv )

Jekyll stared into his empty glass of wine, he was sitting by the window, in his study, he felt rough times ahead of him, with the league back in town, of which he had only met Mina, an event in itself that stirred up his buried emotions, his attraction to her was rekindled, but what was the use? She was in love with Sawyer... or so it seamed, then there was the burden of scotlandyard watching his very step, and finally was the matter itself, his involvement it the Murders, and his knowledge of those behind it.

'Let me out, Henry.'

His dreadful creation was whispering loudly inside his head, Hyde had grown a little more docile since he had left the League, making him more bearable, or perhaps he was becoming more bearable because he was mentally growing to be more like Hyde.

The last thought made him tremble, "No, Edward, I can't, I won't."

'Why'  
"You're inside my head, you should know"  
'I am inside your head, but I'm outside your sole, I know you can't, but why won't you let me'  
"Urgh, stop speaking mystically." said Henry as he stood up and walked to the couch and laid down, rubbing his beard as he got there, "The police are on to us, they've got bleeding Bobbies outside"  
'So don't walk out the door, and they suspect you, not me'  
"That's true, but still, my answer is the same."

'You may not want to, but you NEAD TO!' barked Hyde, 'You have to go out there and do they job they expect you to do, you may have been able to keep your hands clean so far, but sooner or later, you will go out there and once again, you will kill, mame and RIP! Otherwise they'll toss us both in jail... '

Hyde had more to say, but Jekyll was infuriated by what he was hearing and bolted up form the couch and sat, and told furiously Hyde, "LISTEN YOU APE-SHAPED PEACE OF SHIT! You will not tell me to take the elixir, you cannot make me do it, I'm the one calling the shots, the league are on the job, and the second they catch me, you think they'll let me of for old' times sake? They will turn me in, and we'll both be executed. And let's take a short stroll down memory lane, Edward, it was you who killed 12 years ago, it was you who started this cycle of murder."

'Splitting Hairs are you?' scoffed Edward, 'But let's take a few steps back, it was you who brought me to existence, it was YOU who wanted someone to indulge in degenerate acts on your behalf... What did you think? That I was never going my own way?'

Jekyll couldn't say anything, all Hyde said was true, 'You made me because you needed me, and you still do'  
"No I don't"  
'You couldn't even gather the nerve to tell Mina how you felt, till she fell for the American, who unlike you was a real man.'

Henry felt helpless as though he was tied to a post, and each of Hyde's word were like a thousand arrow, shot by Hyde and plunging into his soul, till he was like St Patrick, but he said,

"Be that as it may, remember that I become you, YOU DO NOT BECOME ME.'

Hyde spoke no more, perhaps he was silenced by Jekyll's answer, or maybe he felt that he already prevailed and didn't need to respond, either way, Jekyll was crushed, he felt like a ghost, like a fraud, like someone who was once a man and now became noting, and he poured himself a drink.

( v )

A flock of bats soared threw the air before blending into Mina who crouched on top a rooftop, observing the street where she saw a young whore who prowled the streets looking for a paying client, several minutes passed till Mina broke into a hundred bat and flew off again, reforming herself a few streets away where a mysterious man was talking to a whore, she watched preparing to lunge in to attack if it turned out to be him, but it didn't, she took him to a back ally where they did what they did and he paid and left, Mina was disgusted and flew off.

The same thing happened a few times, till eventually she spotted a man wearing a hat and a long coat, she decided to sink to street level and confront him, and she did.

"Jesus!" said Sawyer, "You scared me"  
"Sorry," said Mina, "What are you doing out of your area"  
"People were getting suspicious"  
"I don't think he'll do it tonight, it's almost Dawn"  
"You can go back to the Nautilus"  
"I don't have to, how about I stay with you till Dawn and then we'll head back together"  
"No, go home"  
"Okay, then."

Sawyer was slightly bothered she didn't want him to stay, and as he walked away he turned and said, "Are you sure you don't want me t do anything for you"  
"Well, now that you've mentioned it," said Mina, Sawyer came closer and as Mina continued, "I need a favor"  
"Anything." he said genuinely.  
"I need you to talk to He- Jekyll."

For a second Sawyer really hated the word Jekyll and all people and things related to it, "About what?" he asked after he got over it.

"I want you to convince him to tell us what he knows"  
"What makes you think I can do anything about it? He didn't want to speak to you"  
"Well, He was in jail and grumpy, and of what I've heard he doesn't think much of Skinner, and Nemo is rather dry when it comes to such issues"  
"And you think he'll warm up to me?"

Mina pondered for a second and said, "He did refer to you as my lover, can't imagine what's behind that, but you're all we've got."

Tom looked at Mina for seconds, watching her beautiful face in the moonlight, and said, "Fine, first thing I'll do when I wake up."

"Humm, my prince." said Mina with a smile, and then turned into bats and flew.  
"Not even a kiss." muttered Sawyer as he walked towards the East Docks.

( vi )

Skinner walked down the stairs frustrated, he searched the entire upper floor looking for any sort of evidence, but couldn't find a thing, all that was left was the study, which's door was ajar, Skinner snuck in and saw Jekyll as he sat at the desk, with his chin resting on his interlocking hands, staring into space, Skinner sat on the ground.

A few minutes later, Jekyll poured scotch into a couple of glasses and said, "Have a drink, Skinner."

Skinner froze; he couldn't fathom how Jekyll knew he was there he.

"You see, one of the upsides of having a thick rug in one's study, is that when someone invisible sit on it make and impression."

"Ehh," said Skinner, "'Don't mind if I do then"  
"Then put something on." said Jekyll, ushering towards a house robe draped on a chair.

Skinner put on the robe, and sat on a chair by the desk and took a sip of the scotch.

"It's excellent." said Skinner.  
"It should be, it's from 1845."

Moments passed with nothing but silence between the two, till finally Jekyll said, "Did you really think I'd keep evidence of the murders in here?"

"So you DO have something to do with it"  
"Did you expect to find a bloody knife? or maby my journal with something written in the likes of '21st of January 1900: Had excellent lunch, got bored in the evening and killed a whore"  
"I suppose not"  
"Well, feel free to report that to Nemo."

Skinner ignored the dismissal, and crossed his legs, and said, "Why did you quit us"  
"Take a wild stab." answered dryly.

"Mina?"

Jekyll didn't expect Skinner to know about it, but his face failed to show his surprise.

"That's a good stab."

"That's it? You quit because she was getting fleshy with Sawyer on a regular basis"  
"She was 99 out of 100 reasons that led me to stay with the league, The 100th was the pardon from the government, since I lost 99 and fulfilled one, I didn't see why I should stay there?", Jekyll said, "Besides, He's young, he's relatively normal, he can have any woman he wants, why her"  
"Well, she's the only woman we have on the ship"  
"How convenient!"

There were many minutes of silence before Skinner slyly asked, "So, you live here alone"  
"Her name's Pat." answered Jekyll, figuring Skinners motives.  
"Think she doesn't mind someone like me"  
"How would I know?"

( vii )

Nemo walked threw the empty church early at dawn, and made his way to the confession booth, where he sat down and waited till he heard someone come in and speak to him, saying, "When was your last confession"  
"1888." answered Nemo.  
"Good, Fred Abberline1." the other man said, introducing himself.  
"Captain Nemo"  
"What do you want to know"  
"Who do you think carried out the first murders"  
"It was the work of Sir William Gull, the queen's physician in ordinary"  
"For what purpose"  
"Prince Albert"  
"What about him"  
"He was a womanizer, and had a liking for unfortunates of both genders, and had even had a marriage with a whore by the name of Anne Crook, and had fathered a child. Unbelievable isn't it"  
"I would say so"  
"So, naturally, the Queen wouldn't bear having an Heir to the thrown with a whore for a mother, and she was a catholic as well"  
"Such an event emerging into the public arena could rip the British empire to shreds"  
"Indeed"  
"What had happened to him now"  
"He died soon after the murders"  
"Did he work alone"  
"Hardly," said Abberline, "He was working with a coachman named John Netly3, he was drowned in the Thames in early 1889, he also had backup from the Police, as well as some others high government officials"  
"What was your proof"  
"Well," uttered Abberline awkwardly, "I didn't exactly have proof, I found out what I did through bits from different sources, mostly from Walter Sickert, the artist4"  
"Thank you Inspector"  
"My Pleasure Captain, give my regards to Bond."

Nemo then walked out the confession booth, and received odd stares from parishioners who had arrived, seeing an Indian Man in Nautical-Military attire with a sword in church was not an everyday event.

( viii )

The door to Jekyll's house was opened and Jekyll and a naked Skinner staggered out, they were both very drunk after hours of drinking and could barely stand up straight, "Well Skinner, Goodnight!" said Jekyll as they were hit by the morning rays of sunlight.  
"I good you a bid evening"  
"And remember," Said Jekyll as he almost fell down, "Any more of you people and I'll slit your throats."

Skinner said something unintelligible, "I agree, now bugger off!"

And so, Jekyll slammed the door as he went back in, while Skinner staggered home.

Author's Notes   
1 Cheif Inspector Frederick George Abberline(1863 - 1929): The lead Inpector in the Ripper murders that occured in 1888.  
2 The theory is one of the most popular among Ripper fans, however Sir Gull reportedly died in 1882, but some speculate that documents were doctored to sheild the conspiracy. See 'From Hell(2001)', and 'Jack the Ripper(1988.  
3 John Netley(-1889): An actual Coachman who was in fact drowned in the Themes after he tried to run over Anne Crooks child.  
4 Walter Sickert's son, Joseph, did provide the bassis for the Royal Theory, and the artists painting did front certin clues to his involvement. 


	4. Suspect Maybrick

Samyo: Ah, I get it, actually as a child I first spoke English because I was always with the Philipino Sitter, but no, I'm neither German nor Spanish, keep guesing. )  
Faustus: Oh God! Did I type Sole? I must have typed 'sol' and then when the time came for a spell check my compouter corrcted it as sole. And Jekyll feels strongly about the beard and says it's an Important mark of his new found Bad Ass Self.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the League, nor do I own Jekyll, Hyde or Bond. Abberline, Sir Warren, Dr Chapman and Inspector Godly are all actual characters that are related to the Ripper murders. All whored who died in this story are charcters of My Creation.

NOTE: There is a bit I left out in the previous chapter, I meant to say that Abberline suspected that the prostitutes were murdered on cound of them witnesing the wedding of Anne Crook and Prince Albert.

And I would be intrested in knowing who YOU think did it in reality.

( i )

Jekyll's head felt like his head was cut off his head, and shot by the cannon so it would be reattached as he woke up at noon at the sound of banging on the front door, he was still in the study, wearing what he wore the night before while he drank with Skinner.

"No rest for the wicked." he muttered to himself as he walked to the front door and opened it, letting a cold breeze in that didn't mix well with his hangover.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Jekyll as he saw who had come.  
"Hi," said Sawyer, "Mind If I come in?"

Before the answer came he brushed past Jekyll on his way in, the men made their to the study where Sawyer observed the bottles and glasses of Alcohol all over the place, "Jesus," Sawyer said, "You got real loaded, didn't you?"

Jekyll was silent as he was looking for a robe to shield himself from the cold weather, "Skinner is still hangover."

"Sawyer," said Jekyll abruptly, "I'm hangover myself, what do you want?"

Sawyer was annoyed by Jekyll impatience, "Fine then," he said, with a tone completely empty of concern for Jekyll, "I want you to get some reason and tell me all you know about the murders, who is next"  
"I don't know"  
"That's bull"  
"Honestly, I don't know"  
"Oh my God, you're scared out of your mind, those people who put you up to this really have you care doubt of your mind, and I didn't reckon you were a coward"  
"Listen Sawyer, I don't like you, I never have actually, and you coming here, with me suffering the aftermath of a night of drinking, rudely asking me to tell you what I don't know"  
"Don't throw a cow, I'm leaving."

Sawyer hurried out the study and out the house, in the distance he saw some men in suits pretending to read the newspaper as they sat on benches, Soctlandyarders no doubt, he briefly thought sorry for Jekyll, but then thought it was his pit that he dug and that he fell into, and forgot all about it.

( ii )

Inspector George Godley1, an overweight man of his middle forties, bolted up in his chair as his second in command burst through the door saying that they had apprehended the Ripper, the news blew him away, finally the mystery would be over, he was one of several officers on he first murders, and the efficiency of the Metropolitan police was doubted, and now, 12 years later, he was assigned as the lead Inspector, maybe the burden would be lifted now.

A few hours later, Inspector Godly was feeling disappointed, the man they apprehended, a former solider, confessed for only murdering Meryl O'Brien, it was far from over, he had suspected the crime anyway was a copycat's, there was no surgical expertise displayed in the murder, he had darker times to come as he will have to confront the media frenzy and the angry Londoners.

But that was for some other times to worry about, he had saw a memo on his desk from the Special Branch telling him to cooperate with an agent of them, known as Capt. Nemo, so he waited for the later, rather than go home to his wife and children.

He finally arrived, and he was surprised to see he was an Indian, not that Sgt Godly had anything against Indians, It was just peculiar for a foreigner to assume a position in a government security agency, actually it was unheard of, the other day he heard of an American and a woman both asking about the Jekyll suspect from three night ago.

"Good Evening Inspector." greeted Nemo.  
"Hello Captain, please, sit down." replied Godly, "I have received a message from Colonel Bond saying that you want me to aid you in your own Investigations concerning the murders"  
"Yes, I have, and for the most part I would like to know all about the former murders"  
"Well, I'll get you the reports, if that's what you want"  
"Not exactly."

Godley was silent as he looked threw the open door at the officers moving about, he leaned forward, "You mean the details that were left out of the reports?" he asked in a whisper.

Nemo nodded.

Godly was silent for moments and then scribble down one peaces of paper and handed it to Nemo, who stuck it in his sleeve, and then said to Nemo.

"Sorry, Captain. I can't help you." apologized Godley.  
"It's alright, Inspector."

Nemo got up to leave, and as he was neat the door, Godley said, "There has been a recent development, by the way"  
"What is it?" asked nemo.  
"Meryl O'Brien is a Copycat's work, she's not a Ripper victim, suspecion is back on Dr Jekyll."

Nemo nodded in acknowledgment, and he walked out, fearing that his good friend was in fact the Ripper.

( iii )

It was Eight O'clock, Nemo had dispatched his men to patrol along with Mina and Sawyer, he had also violently forced a still Hung Over Skinner to go and monitor Jekyll, now that he was a lead suspect again, and he was in an Ally overlooking Trafalgar Square to meet with Godly, who had given him the time and place for the upcoming meeting,

"Oy!" hissed a thug that had came threw the night, wielding a large bowery knife at Nemo, "Gim'me that nice Jewel on your Hat! Or Else!"

Nemo tried to be civil, and asked the thug to walk away, but the thug was a moron and tried to stab Nemo, who drew his sword and dispatched of the knife and a few kicks and punches were enough to send the Thug falling, he then sat up amazed at Nemo's remarkable Combat Skills and ran like the wind.

A few minutes later, Godley arrived.

"Captain." greeted Godley.  
"Inspector"  
"I'm curious, have you spoken to Inspector Abberline"  
"Yes, I have."

Godley smiled somewhat grimly, "He sure does tell a colorful story, doesn't he"  
"I suppose so, but what makes you so sure"  
"A womanizing prince, a catholic heir to the throne, all based on rumors; don't you think it's too far fetched and Extraordinary"  
"Inspector Godley, you have no Idea about the people I work with." said Nemo mysteriously, as he smiled ever so faintly.

"Suit yourself, I'll tell you what I think and you can make out what you think"  
"That'd be excellent"  
"Near where we found Catherine Eddows' body, there was a wall where the words 'The Jews are the People that will never be blamed for nothing', Sir Warren, the Chief of Police at the time ordered it to be erased for fear of Anti-Semetisim ramping threw London, note that Jews were spelt J-U-W-E-S, at the time we didn't know what to make of the message, but the part that intrigued me was the alternate spelling of Jews, it occurred to me that if you substitute the U with A, and Invert the W it would become James, which brings me to a potential suspect, James Maybrick, and here are the facts that support my theory:

"First, Maybrick used to consume arsenic and strychnine due to cure malaria, he had grown addicted to the Arsenic, which caused Bizarre Behavior, and an Increase in virility. Anyway, Maybrick's marriage was going threw trouble, his wife was Unfaithful, added to the drug induced rise in virility may have stimulated his hatred for women, thus committing the murderess,

"Secondly, one of the Ripper letters sent to us was signed Diego Laurenz, Diego in English means James, Laurenz means Florence. James Maybrick's wife was called Florence,

"Thirdly, the author of the letter said he'd be in New York. James Maybrick had Business interests in New York,

"Fourthly, Maybrick had the opportunity to kill. The murders took place at the weekends and there is no evidence of him being anywhere else at the time of the ripper murders,

"Fifthly, There was a letter sent to the press by the Ripper, with the pun 'Turn round three times and catch whom you MAY', possible referring to MAYbrick,

"Seventhly, Note that the first two letter of James and the last two letter of Maybrick put together make the name Jack."

"Why wasn't he charged?" asked Nemo.  
"He died soon later, supposedly poisoned by his wife, she's in prison pending execution, plus, Maybrick was a Cotton trader, he didn't have any medical training or anatomical knowledge that was prominent in the murders"  
"Who do you suspect this time?" asked Nemo.  
"Well, it does not look good for Dr Jekyll. However, now that we have the murderer of Meryl O'Brien, my unofficial orders are to force him to confess to the other two"  
"Do you strongly suspect him"  
"Dr Jekyll? Well, he is a foreigner, his father committed suicide right after the Ripper murders, He has medical training and he was arrested at a crime scene, it's a rather silly question, really."

( iv )

Skinner tiredly followed Jekyll as silently as possible as he rushed down the stairs, calling for Pat the maid, and haring him curse about her incompetence, Skinner could barely keep from falling down, he was still Hungover, and he slumped to the ground as Jekyll ran into the study abd locked the door behind him.

( v )

Jekyll sat at his desk with his chin resting on his fists with his elbows on the desk, tonight was the night, he had to do it tonight, it would be very hard, with Nemo's men, Mina, Sawyer and the Scotlandyard all on the lookout for him. He nervously looked at his pocketwatch, it was almost Ten O'clock, he had got Skinner all tired and it was now time to carie out the rest of the plan that he startd it's execution last night as he got Skinner drunk, he got drunk himself, but his resiliancy that came with his creation of Hyde helped ease the headache.

Jekyll walked over to a candelstick on a wall in one corner of the study, he stared at it for a second before giving it a pull, and a part of the brick wall slided aside with minimum noise, and a stairway leaving to below the ground was revealed he walked down as the secret gate closed behind him.

Once he was at the bottom, a long sewer like tunnel, lit by the moonlight coming through gutter like holes in it's ceiling, it was an abandoned sector of the London Sewer system that existed before the house was built, the previous tenant took advantage of the situation and built a secret gate inside the study. the tunnel stretched out for five blocks before it reached the other passage, which was under a confession booth in an abandoned church.

Jekyll put put the lamp walked to a table in the corner, on it were several articels of clothing, a trench coat, a crimson scarf, a hat and gloves, he donned them all and, he then picked up the final items remaining on the table, a vile of Alexir and a surgical knife, The Listun Knife to be exact, and thus, Jekyll walked threw the tunnel to carie out his gruesome task.

Author's Notes   
1 George Godley(1856 - 1941): Was one of the officers assigned to the Ripper case, he was a Sergent at the time and made Inspector in the late 1890s, he had arrested Dr George Chapman, one of the most likely Ripper suspects.  
2 James Maybrick(1838 - 1889): One of the most likely ripper suspects, one that I personally beleave in. 


	5. Wesley Warren

Thanks a million, I enjoy the reviews, I would still like to know who you think was Jack the Ripper, was it Gull, Chapman, Maybrick, the Freemasons? Tell me what you think.

Samyo: Thank you and No.  
Faust: Well, lots of great mystery novels do resebel a case book, and this chapted dosn't have a theory at all.  
Actually I didn't think of the romance thus far, for a while I thaught about them having a one night stand, with Mina and Sawyer goimn though a rough spot but patching things up eventually. I'm not sure anymore.  
Darkena: Exactly!

( i )

A trick door opened up in the confession booth of an abandoned chapel, and out climbed Jekyll, who then walked out the wooden doors and walked towards the city morgue.

( ii )  
Skinner felt a strong nausea coming over him as he was lumped outside Jekyll's study, so he gathered his strength and crawled to the outside where he puked his guts in the garden, and as he watched the disgusting sight of the invisible substance gaining color, he suddenly felt better, and out the corner of his eye he spied a feminine figure approaching the house, and as it got closer, Skinner saw it was Pat, the maid, and as she passed him on her way to the back door, he caught a scent on her, he couldn't determine what it was, but it did smell familiar.

( iii )  
An unfortunate woman of her late thirties walked threw Miter Square, she had dark black hair, her features showed that once, long ago, she was a beauty, before she came to be what she was, before she was hit by the brick wall they call life and gained her hardened features.

She nodded as she saw McQueen1, the thug who provided protection to her and other women of her status, he was a peace of scum, but now that the Ripper was once again active, his services were worth it.

As she walked into an empty alley looking for a client, she felt a being behind her, but before she could execute the decision to turn, she felt a gloved hand covering her mouth and another one taking hold of her waist, she tried to scream but she couldn't she turned to see who it was, but he held her so tight that she couldn't, all she got was a glimpse of the assailant's face, a black hat and a crimson scarf covering the mouth, and all that was in the middle were an auburn beard and a pair of eyes that bore a look like no other, not a look of rage or glee, but a look of a wounded animal, trapped in a corner.

She silently accepted the fact that she, Michele Wynam, was the Ripper's newest victim.

( iv )  
A flock of bats descended to street level next to Sawyer and blended into Mina.

"Hi," said Sawyer.  
"Hi," she replied.  
"I missed you today"  
"So did I, did you by any chance speak to Jekyll?"

Sawyer was slightly annoyed that Mina brought him up so soon, "I did"  
"And"  
"He told me that I was a major pain in the ass, and that he hated me"  
"He Did"  
"Well, not in so many words, but I got that Impression"  
"Did you upset him in any way"  
"No..."

Sawyer was guilt for the tall one he just told, "Listen Mina, darlin', Jekyll is a grown man, more grown than you and I put together, actually. He'll come to us if he ever decides to... I mean when"  
"That's not the point, Jekyll doesn't want to be in this situation, and he is silent because someone has the upper arm over him,"

Sawyer was silenced as Mina went on, "Jekyll would never do anything like that, nor would he let Hyde, if he did do it, then it was because he was in a bad situation, one that he continues to b in."

Sawyer, in one of the few times of his life couldn't come up with a witty response, he found out that he had indeed underestimated Jekyll's situation.

"Well, I have to go along now."

Mina broke into a hundred bats and flew off, leaving Sawyer to walk in shame; he had treated Jekyll like a coward, all the time not trying to think about his situation.

( v )  
"So, you're giving me 650 pounds in exchange of just leaving London tonight and never coming back?" asked Michele, who was laying on a bed in a cheap room in Whitchappel.  
"Precisely." said Jekyll, who had taken off his trench coat, hat, gloves and scarf and sat on a chair by the door, eyeing a parcel at the table.  
"Why is that?" she asked suspiciously, it wasn't an everyday event that a man paid her money for anything besides sex, and not that much anyway.  
"Because If you don't you'll be dead by morning"  
"Really?" scoffed Michele.  
"Tonight you thought I was the Ripper, the next time it will be the last thing you ever think"  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Jekyll looked gloomy, as he changed the subject, "Are you Welsh"  
"Yeah, from Cardiff"  
"What were you supposed to do originally"  
"Pardon"  
"You didn't grow up dreaming of shagging men in back alleys and cheap tavern's for three shillings a throw, did you? What was your real choice of a job?"

"I wanted to have a cafe, but I didn't have the money, so I came here in hopes of earning enough money to open my own place, it didn't pan out very well"  
"Then take the money, get on a train to Cardiff or anywhere but England, and open your cafe, bur for heaven's sake, don't stay here"  
"What's in the Parcel"  
"A Kidney." answered Jekyll casually.  
Michelle shrugged as she counted the money that was next to her, and stuffed into old purse, Jekyll was donning his clothes, in preparation for leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" asked Michele as he was by the door, Jekyll turned around to face her, as he was wrapping his scarf around his lower face.

"I mean, you did pay for a throw, actually, Hundreds of throws. Enough for every man in Whitechappel to be grinning for the rest of his life"  
"No." said Jekyll as he opened the door.  
"Are you a... eunuch?"

Jekyll was very offended as he looked at her with rage, but contained himself and opened the door; taking the parcel with him, saying, "Just leave London"  
"It's no city for humans, It's Hell." was the last she heard of him as he disappeared into the night.

( vi )

Jekyll walked threw the shadowy alleys leading to the chapel, at one point he had saw a flock of Bats flying in the Distance, but Mina didn't make him, he had also saw some of Nemo men, who gave him some looks but didn't know it was him.

Jekyll entered the Chapel and headed to the confession booth.

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

Jekyll turned around to see a well tailored young man of his late twenties, with long locks of strawberry blond hair and good looks, with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Warren"  
"Jekyll."

Warren slowly circled Jekyll, "I trust that Ms Wynam is no longer a problem?"

Jekyll reached to his coat pocket and got the parcel and tossed it to Warren who caught and unwrapped it, and as he saw the bloody kidney, he was not the least disgusted or phased, "Anything else?"

Jekyll gave him the Listun knife, which was coated with blood, "Where will the corpse turn up"  
"It won't"  
"We didn't ask you do that," said Warren sternly, "Ah well, we all make mistakes."

Warren was then leaving.

"We'll give you word on the next job in a few days."

Jekyll's eyes widened in anger and he went outside the chapel after Warren.

"This was my last Job"  
"No it wasn't." answered Warren as he walked away.

They were down the steps when Jekyll grabbed Warren by his collars, "YOU CUNTING BASTARDS!" he yelled, with his voice dripping with rage and hate, "You told me I'd have to knock her off, and then I'd be out the woods! You told me kill her and it would be all over!"

Warren snickered like a madman, "Calm down, doctor, it's not good for a man of your age," he said, "It will be the last one, I promise, think of tonight's job as a penalty of jumping ship 11 years ago"  
"I did what you told me back then, and back then you said it would be over, when will it end"  
"First, my father told you, and that's the point, Jekyll, it never ends." said Warren as he stopped his snickering, Jekyll let go of him, "As long as you help us, the dirty secrets of you, Hyde and that wild knight 12 years ago will never surface, as long as we keep out mouths shut, your only concern will be serving us, your only other option is to turn yourself in, and you don't want to do that, do you?"

"No." said Jekyll calmly.  
"It's really not bad, once you think of it, you get the societies protection, your alter-ego gets satisfied, we stay in the shadows where we belong, we are all happy"  
"Fine."

Jekyll thought he could still slip by, Ms Wynam was on her way to Cardiff by now, and he would have to come up with a similar arrangement a few days later, then he could fake his death again and leave England, or Europe even, he could go somewhere out of England's domain, and live with his dirty secrets for the rest of his life.

But then the situation got a tad stickier.

"Drop that knife!"

Both Jekyll and Warren turned to the source of the voice, to say a Constable standing a few feet away, they the looked at each other for a second, and then swift as light, Warren hurled the knife at the constable, and it plunged into the constables chest, and he crumbled to the ground, lifeless.

"Jesus Christ," hissed Jekyll, "Why the hell did you do that"  
"Because he was likely to identify you, and it would be had to explain why did you get out your house through a secret tunnel on the same night that a murder occurred that is a part of a series of murders that you are the prime suspect in, and because he was likely to identify my face as that of Wesley Warren, that's why."

"Good job, not only are we whore murderers, were policemen killers, and this morning, every inch in a quarter mile radius will be searched, and they'll find the trap door inside the chapel and walk through it right into my house"  
"That's a good point." said Wesley as he pondered how to handle the situation.

"Leave it to me, you go home and I'll handle this."

Jekyll was too disgusted to say anything a she got into the chapel, 'This is rocket bottom' he thought, he was a whore and Bobbie killer, these were his last days as a free man, or perhaps it was his last days.

Author's notes 1 McQueen was an actuall charcter that provided protection for whores in Whitechappel, London in the year 1888, he is featured in 'From Hell'. 


	6. The Masonic Conspiracy

( i )  
Skinner walked among the crowd of Policemen outside the City Morgue, with a mild jitter, he was accustomed to avoiding all kinds of law enforcers, and things have changed. All of a sudden a hulking Constable stopped him, asking where he was heading, Skinner simply flashed the temporary badge issued to him and the rest of the League to facilitate their investigations, the Constable went pale as he saw the Special Branch initials on it, and politely asked if he could help him.

"You may," said Skinner proudly, enjoying the respect he was getting, "What's all the commotion about"  
"Well, Sir," answered the Constable nervously, "The Ripper has struck again, and a fellow Officer was slain as well"  
"Come again"  
"P.C. Ernest Thompson1, stabbed to death last night, a Rev Barnett Abrahams is suspected"  
"And what has happened here?" asked Skinner, gesturing at the colossal doors of the Morgue that were destroyed, bent and broken out of shape by some unfathomable force.  
"We don't know, it looks like some giant ape escaped the Zoo and went here."

Skinner noticed a tiny detail on the ground next to him, it was rather negligible, but it interested him, on the ground next to him was a small, broken vile, one generally used by chemists to hold chemical samples, he had seen Mina use many of them, as well as someone else.

"Giant Ape Indeed."

( ii )

Nemo walked into an aging Gentleman in a fine suit gathering his personal affects into a small wooden box.

"Inspector Spartling2?" greeted Nemo.  
"Hello," answered the Spartling, "May I help you"  
"I'm here regarding information about the Original Ripper murders."

The Spartling stopped and said, "I didn't catch your name"  
"Captain Nemo"  
"Oh, yes!"

They both shook hands, "I was told you were coming, I'm sorry, I was cleaning out my desk, and it's my last day on the job"  
"Congratulations"  
"What was it that you wanted to know? And do you mind if I continue as we speak"  
"Not at all," answered Nemo as Spartling went on, "I wish to know your personal opinion on them."

Spartling simply went to the door and closed it, "Have you spoken to Abberline?" he asked as he went back.  
"I have"  
"So, you know about the Royal theory"  
"Yes"  
"I find it rather convincing myself, however, I think there is more to it."

Sparling sat down and gestured to Nemo to do the same, "You know bout the Freemasons, right"  
"Yes"  
"Well, the methods of mutilating the Victims were ritual re-enactments of the murder of Mason Hirem Abiff in Solomon's Temple by three initiates Jubela, Jubelo, and Jubelum. Further evidence is that the corpses were found in locations that bare some significance in relationship to Stonemasonry. One of the victims was found in Miter Square, both the Miter and Square being symbols of Masonic tools, and the locations themselves almost form a Pentacle Star, which is a symbol of Freemasonry with the exception of Mary Kelly, it's likely that Jack had little time and wasn't able to move the corpse3."

"There used to quit a lot of Freemasonic influence in Scotlandyard, wasn't there"  
"Well, Sir Charles Warren3, the chief of police at the time was a Mason; so the answer would be yes."

( iii )

Wesley Warren removed his hat as walked over to where four aging men sat behind a table with several papers before them; he stopped six feet away from them, and saluted them.

"Sat down, son," said the oldest of the three.

Wesley sat on a chair that was positioned two feet closer to them.

"We must say, Mr Warren, the situation is now progressing at the rate we wished, those women have to be silenced as soon as possible"  
"I understand, Sir, but if we do tie up all loose ends too fast, people will know that these are more than the acts of a loose killer"  
"You are right." said another of the three.  
"How about our Agent, what do you think of him?" asked the third.  
"Dr Jekyll? He is afraid; you have no reason to think he would defect"  
"That's where you're mistaken"  
"Sir"  
"Have you ever heard of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen"  
"Can't say that I have."

One of the men handed him a Folder, and as he opened it he found four dossiers of Each Member of the League.

"They are a group of civilians with remarkable abilities that were unapproachable though government training, working under the supervision of the British Intelligence and the Special Branch, Up until Four months ago, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde were members of the League, in exchange for Amnesty for Hyde's crimes in London."

"Their leader is Captain Nemo, an Indian Prince turned pirate, and he has been recently seen Interviewing Investigators who worked on the original murders, other members of the group have approached Jekyll himself."

"I see."

"Thus far, Jekyll has refused to cooperate, that may not continue"  
"What do you suggest you do, Mr Warren?"

"Well, to ensure that Jekyll doesn't change sides, perhaps it'd be effective to play on his scene of protection of his former comrades"  
"Well thought, Mr Warren." said the oldest of the three, with a dark sinister smirk.

( iv )

Jekyll sat in his balcony seat, waiting for the Opera to Begin, it was Shakespeare's Julius Cesar, Utterson had sent him the tickets saying he'd join him.

Jekyll sighed as he reclined in his seat and closed his eyes, dying sure felt peachy these days, he had had nightmares all night about the officer that as killed, and him trying to get Michele Wynam to escape to Cardiff failed too, she was found slain this morning, Police suspected it was Jack the Ripper, Jekyll smirked as he thought what must have happened, she must have got drunk, mouthed off about laving to Cardiff with 650 quid, then someone killed her, took the money and made it look like it was the work of Jack, and now it was the same if he would have killed her himself, Warren and his bosses thought he did it too.

"Is this seat taken?"

Before Jekyll opened his eyes and tune to look, he knew who spoke in the upper-class accented feminine voice.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stalking me? I bet Sawyer is feeling abandoned"  
"What? Can't a girl go to the Opera?" asked Mina, as she sat down next to him, the Opera started, and for 15 minutes they were both silent, till Jekyll nervously said, "What will it take to get you to leave me"  
"Tell me, whose doing it, why and when will the next time be"  
"Then I'll leave then."

Jekyll left the Opera house, he put on his Trench Coat and Top Hat, as he stepped into the rain outside, Mina caught up with him.

"Did you kill Michel Wynam"  
"No"  
"But you did brake into the city morgue?"

Jekyll did brake into the city morgue, to steal Kidney and coat his knife with human blood.

"How did you know?" asked Jekyll.  
"A Broken vile nearby, thick doors wrenched out of third place, it all spells Hyde"  
"Very observant." said Jekyll as he walked away.

"We're al you have left, Jekyll." she said, Jekyll simply ignored her.

"Why don't you want to talk to any of us? Why do you keep brushing Sawyer and me off? Have we done something to offend you?"

Jekyll almost said that her deciding to become Sawyer's lover offended him, but decided against it, she had the right to love whomever she saw fit, "You didn't, Sawyer called me a Laying Coward"  
"He did what!" asked Mina as she stopped.

Jekyll stopped and turned to face her, "Yesterday he showed up, we had an exchange of words, granted that I got in a few words as well."

Mina was silent; obviously insulted that sawyer lied to her.

"Take care." said Jekyll as he walked away, once again Mina ran after him, "Give it a rest, I'll tell you nothing."

"I need to know"  
"I can't tell"  
"I need to know why you left."

Jekyll stopped once again, "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked without facing her.  
"Yes."

Jekyll slowly turned to face her, "I ran out of reasons to stay; I was given amnesty, and all my other reasons flew out the window"  
"What do you mean"  
"I loved you, Mina."

Mina froze; the answer she got was far more extreme than any other answer she could have imagined.

"I still do, and the day I found out you and Sawyer had fallen for each other, I cursed myself for not having the nerve to tell you how I felt before."

Mina was still frozen, Jekyll felt the inside of his skin burning, and he had never imagined the words would leave his mouth, he was finally insane, and for the icing on his insanity cake, he leaned in for a kiss.

His met Mina's lips for a kiss, Mina answered out of instinct, till she realized what she was doing, and snapped out of it, but she couldn't make the decision of pushing him away, or staying in the moment.

It was soon over, Jekyll pulled back, as she saw his eyes she saw a strange expression, it was like a partial bliss, mixed with guilt and regret.

"I-I-I' sorry, I don't know what got into Me." he said as he came to his senses, and looked at her face, that had no expression, under the rain, she looked very beautiful.

Mina slapped him.

Jekyll was flabbergasted, and retreated with shoulders slumped, the bliss was gone, all was left was the guilt, the shame and the regret, and the loud, echoing laughs of Hyde, emotionally murdering him, he had wondered for months if Mina had any feelings for him, now he knew, and he realized that ignorance was bliss.

( v )

Jekyll entered his house, after walking all the way from the opera house, he called for Pat to come and make him dinner, but she was probably out, that girl barely did any work, he thought and walked into his study.

As he walked in, he realized that the door was unusually ajar and that the lights wee on, inside, he saw Warren behind his desk taking sips of Cognac.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" asked Jekyll furiously.  
"Dear Henry, you failed to tell me that you were a Member of the League."

"So, what"  
"I know that they're on the case, and I know they've asked for your help, and I know that sooner or later, you plan to help them, for your own sake, don't"  
"I told you I won't tell"  
"You won't, because if you do, your friends will suffer"  
"You keep them out of this." Jekyll said, his furiousness was building.  
"I'll take care of the next one, there will be thee left after that, whom you will kill them, any you'll keep your mouth shut, or we'll kill your friends, starting with the woman."

Jekyll jumped and caught him by the collars, "Stay way from her." he said, gritting his teeth.  
"..And then the Invisible fop will get it, and the foreigners"  
"I'll do what you say, just spare their lives." said Jekyll, almost begging as he took his hands away.  
"That's more like it," said Warren as he put on his trench coat and walked to the door, "By the way; my cab passed by the Opera House on my way here, the scene looked romantic, with the rain, the top hat, the gorgeous woman, too bad she slapped you."

( vi )

An hour had passed since Jekyll left the opera house, a few minutes later, Mina left as well, and all who was let in front of the building was a young blonde American. Sawyer had been tailing Mina earlier, after seeing her sneak out, he didn't know what to make of the kiss he saw, she did slap him, yet she didn't push him back.

Things were going to change.

Author's Notes 1 P.C. Ernest Thompson(1864 - 1900), an actual Policeman that was Stabbed to death by Barnett Abrahams during an arrest at a coffee-stall.  
2 Inspector Jon Spartling(1840 - 1934), an actual police Inspector also assigned the Ripper murders in 1888, he did in fact retire in January 1900.  
3 Sir Charles Warren(1840 - 1927), the chief of police from March of 1886 to Nov 9th of 1888. He retired the day the last true Ripper murder happened. Of course, he is Wesley's father. At the time of this story; he was fighting in the Boer War. 


	7. Chasing Dragons

Samyo: Strange how you keep submiting the same review -), kidding, I appreciate it.  
Faust: First, I love a long review, Second, I havn't really decided yet on the one night stand thing, and I love the Quotes you sent, especially the second, tohguh you forgot to mention the author.

( i )

Jekyll was in the heart of whitechappel, clad in his trench coat, after his encounter with Mina and Wesley the night before, he never got any sleep, Hyde was mouthing off obscenities, roaring to b let out and allowed to make carnage.

He had went threw the tunnel and headed to Whitechappel, he reached a Herbalists shop, though that was not what he specifically wanted, after some negotiations with the oriental clerk, he was taken to the basement, where no less than 20 dirty mats were on the floor, most of them had men and women laying on them, with drug-induced detachment from our world.

( ii )

At the Nautilus, Mina was preparing to go out to patrol, she was still bewildered about her encounter with Jekyll the night before, she had then avoided the entire league for the day, staying at the morgue and examining the victims bodies, searching for any sort of overlooked clue.

She walked past the lounge, where Sawyer sat, taking occasional sips from a flask of Bourbon, he knew Mina was.

"Hi, Mina." said Sawyer.

Mina spun around to see him, she was initially glad to see him, but remember his bare faced lie.

"Hi, Tom." she said as she slowly walked away.  
"Where were you last night?" Sawyer asked.  
"Patrolling"  
"Really?" asked Sawyer who still couldn't get over what he saw, he saw the slap, but he didn't see too much resistance on Mina's part either.  
"Really"  
"Didn't happen to stop anywhere special"  
"No. Like what"  
"I don't know, the Opera House perhaps?"

Mina froze.

"I was there, too, saw the entire thing"  
"You followed me"  
"That's beside the point, I saw you kiss him"  
"He kissed me"  
"And you weren't too quick to push him away"  
"I was caught off guard; you must have seen me slap him"  
"Well if that's the case why did you avoid all day"  
"Enough with the Interrogation"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You want to be questions each others' honesty, let's talk about you going to Henry's and insulting him and pretty much push him further away.

"You called him Henry again"  
"Oh, bloody hell"  
"The other day you called him Henry and you just did it again"  
"Could you just stop thinking with your ego"  
"Listen, Mina, things haven't been too great for us recently, physically were still the same, but you seem distant, when I hold you it's like you'd rather be somewhere else."

"Do you have feelings for him"  
"What"  
"I'm not blind Mina; I can sense that you feel for him"  
"Yes, I do, he used to be our friend, that's all"  
"I don't believe you"  
"Are you calling me a layer?"

"Mr Sawyer, Ms Murray,"

"There is a loose killer roaming the streets of London as we speak, it's not the time for lovers' quarrel. I suggest you go out and patrol separately, and resolve your issues in daylight hours."

"Fine."

( iii )

Jekyll's lips were wraped around the glass pipe delivered moments ago by an oriental child, he was taking his first rag, keeping the smoke in as he looked to his left and a had a passing memory, it was 13 years ago, he was there, as Hyde, back in the days when Hyde was a pathetic monkey like creature no taller than 4 feet in height. He remembered seeing an old friend of his there too, Sir William Gull, half unconscious on the mattress in the corner.

Jekyll exhaled, feeling a wave of euphoria coming threw him, as he looked around he saw people of all kinds, Men and women, haggard and youths, figures of society and thugs.

Hyde's ranting is reduced considerably as Jekyll takes a second drag, and as he exhaled, he saw a slender back of someone with blonde hair, he thought it resembled Pat, his maid, as Hyde's rants continue to die.

( iii )

The walls in Jekyll study parted and in walked Wesley, smug as ever, he poured himself a glass of Cognac and nosed around the study, he eyes the surgical knife kit on a table.

He sat there for several minutes, almost reaching the better part of an hour, till he suddenly heard someone outside, he quickly put the lights out, and sneaked silently into the kitchen.

The service entrance in the kitchen opened, and in walked the frail figure of Pat, black bags were under her eyes, and her blonde hair was astray. She looked carefully to see if her employer was there, it was getting hard to explain the absences, and seeing as how she couldn't spot him, she walked into the dark kitchen, letting the door swing shut, but as it was doing so, she caught a glimpse of a blond man, with a look of glee leaping at her, she tried to scream, but his hand were quicker to reach her mouth, stifling her scream, while the other caught her from the throat and threw her to the ground.

The door was shut, darkness hovered in the room, with the exception of faint moonlight coming threw the window, Pat had fallen hard, she was very dizzy, she felt a rag being stuffed into her mouth, silencing her, and a powerful hand griping her hair and dragging her on the floor.

She tried to scream, to protest, to run away, but couldn't he dragged her all the way to the study, she kicked and screamed trying to escape, she knocked over the coat rack, some small tables and chairs, she kicked the desk, and she finally felt herself being hoist up, and pushed into a deep basement she never knew existed, she tumbled down the hard stone steps, and collapsed as she hit the bottom.

Wesley stood panting a bit as he lit up a gasoline lamp and walked down the step, with the other hand he held the surgical kit, he opened the box and took out a the bone saw, and he ripped.

( iv )

Skinner walked, through the East End, clad in his usual ensemble, taking occasional swigs from a bottle of Scotch, while Sawyer walked next to him, his brows clenched, and gripping his flask of bourbon, they were both half drunk.

"Oh, It's seam you over reacted mate!" said Skinner cheerfully for no reason.  
"Right." said Sawyer laconically.  
"I mean, if you just asked her about her Kissing ol' 'enry or not, she would have told it was nothing, but because you did what you did, what happened happened"  
"I just can't get over the feeling that she's into him, like she waits for me to leave and start planning her wedding to him, writing Mrs. Mina Jekyll, all over her diary"  
"Awww! That's adorable"  
"To tell you the truth, Rody, I've been sensing it for some time, it was al passion and walks under the moonlight when it started, but now it's just what happen in Bed"  
"So, do you still love her"  
"I don't know if I ever did, and I'm not sure that's not mutual either."

Skinner almost tripped, but caught himself and went on.

"Do you think he even is interested in hr? That he wanted to kiss her, not on Hyde's command"  
"Oh, sure he loves her! He always did, since that time on the canoe when he tried to decapitate you with a chain. He's been craving 'er ever since"  
"What"  
"I always thought they'd make an adorable couple, both scientists, she's part bat and he's part Orangutan, 'ell, they have the same hair"  
"What are you talking about"  
"I'm talking about-" said Skinner as he tripped and fell, as he got up he said, "What was I saying"  
"You were talking about...Damn, I don't know either."

( v )

Mina crouched, with two largo Gargoyles on the top on an old Church on each side of her, that was her solitude, which she frequented since she was turned into a vampire three years ago.

The fact she was in a dry spot with Tom for quit a while now, emotionally dry that is, she thought with a smirk that quickly faded, the truth is, her affair with Tom was that of attraction, not love.

And Henry...

Mina cursed herself, a woman should have a sixth sense about these things, especially a Vampire, yet she never knew he felt any sort of romantic feelings for her. Last night, when he kissed her, she forgot who he was, she forgot Tom, she was just in the moment, she wasn't offended, or disgusted, and when she slapped him, it was out of principle.

Did she feel for him?

That's arguable, Jekyll had saved her life times before, which caused affection, but she didn't feel for him the strong passion she felt for Tom at the beginning, though. And if she could live the day again, she would have avoided the kiss... probably.

( vi )

Wesley walked up the stairs, it was a bloody mess he made down there, now the remains were to be transported to somewhere in Whitechappel where it could be found the following morning and headline Newspapers the day after.

He wiped his hands of the blood, and started searching for a blanket of sort, and when he fund two, he hurried to the tunnel and wrapped everything up, and when he was done, he went back to the study, so that he could tidy up, and make it look like the struggle didn't happen.

It took him a few minutes, eventually, the room was tidy, and on his way back, Wesley noticed that the bottom drawer of the desk was open; it was the effect of the Kick Pat gave it, no doubt.

Wesley was about to lock it when out of curiosity, he took a look inside, and what he saw pleased him.

( v )

Jekyll laid on his mattress, panting faintly as he was severing connections to the conscious world, and his hallucinations began, or nightmares to be more accurate, vivid nightmares with screaming demons and the gyrating flames of hell.

Jekyll dreamt of himself sitting in a coach, as he looked outside he saw the leaning figure of John Netley driving the cab, with him inside were Hyde from 13 years ago, a small pitiful creature, and Sir Warren, the arrogant man of sixty, with his massive moustache.

"Just do it, Jekyll," says Warren, talking like the father of an errant child, "You can use your true self to achieve our goals, or we'll use our means to expose your true self"  
"I'd like that, either way." says the old Hyde, in his squeaky voice.  
"Fine." says Jekyll, and then looks at his hands, they're soaked in blood, he tries to wipe it off, but it's like his hands are flowing with it.

A red glow shines over Warren, and he starts to resemble a demon, climbing out of hell, bargaining for his soul, his hair then goes blonde, and his figure becomes different as well, before long he is transformed into Wesley, while Hyde on the other rand starts to grow in size, becoming eventually the menacing hulk he is these days.

Jekyll shrinks as both Demons inch towards him, the door of the cab gives and he falls out, landing on his back, the cab disappears, he stands up and looks around himself, he's all alone in the middle of London Bridge, as far as he can see, all of London is empty as far as he can see, Big Ben strikes Ten, then Twenty, he strikes indefinitely, Jekyll finally starts walking away, he sees a shrouded figure on a stead of Hellfire, with Scythe in hand, riding towards him, Jekyll run's away, in fear for dear life, he keeps looking over his shoulder to see the beast closing in, yet it never catches up, it stays a distance behind enough for him to feel the sharp blade, and never be fortunate enough to die with it and rest.

After running through empty London, and going into his house, and entering the library and running thought he tunnel, he forgets to see if the Rider is still behind him, and as he runs through the tunnel, he sees faces familiar, all standing in a corner, he only catches a glimpse of them before they step back into darkness. First he saw Utterson, with a look of betrayal, then Lanyon, Gull, Catherine Eddows stares at him with a look of outrage, Mary Kelly does the same before she steps into Darkness, he sees several familiar faces from his past, suddenly he seas Dorian looking at him with a look of smug contempt, Next he sees Rodney, Nemo, Mina looks at him with Disappointment, Tom as well, the last face he seas is Hyde's, smirking, as he is the last to retreat into darkness.

Jekyll climbs up the stairs leading into the abandoned Chapel, where he see's it burning in flames, a small preview of the Hell, he stand's in the middle of the ample Chapel, flames are everywhere, the floor beneath his gives away and he starts falling into an Infernal pit of Lava and Brimstone, he latches onto the edge of the floor, as he looks down for a fraction of a second, he seas thousands of demons, dancing and screaming for him to take his rightful place among them, they throw chains to his body and start pulling him down, he slips away ever so slowly, and as he's slipping the shrouded figure comes by him, the towering figure, no less than eight feet in height, clocked in black, kneels besides him, removing the cloak and speaking as he does so, the unmistakable scotch accent, echoing, the thick black brows above the keen black eyes and the gray beard, Allen Quatermain.

"You cannot run away from weakness;" he started, "You must sometimes fight it out or perish. And if so, why not now, and where you stand?"

Jekyll's fingers can't take it any longer, and he falls into Hell, his screams of fear blend into the demons' screams of joy, the chains pull him among them in tremendous speed.

As he falls, his screams, the echo of Quatermain's words, the demons' roars, the rings of big Ben, all blend into a harrowing sound.

Jekyll almost slipped of the mattress, he was regaining his consciousness, in an hour he was sober again, if a little dizzy.

He sat there for a few moments, nothing was resolved, nothing changed, he was still involved with the murders, Wesley and his lunatic associates were still on his case.

( vi )

Sawyer walked into Mina's room, she was just wrapping her red scarf around her neck, hiding the bite marks of Dracula.

"Hi," said Mina.  
"Hi," said Sawyer, "We need to talk."

And they did, it was decided that their relationship had lost its initial momentum, and that there were no real feelings between them, that merit an attempt of, besides those of friendship, trust and camaraderie, they left each other, once again becoming Mr. Sawyer and Ms Murray, on good terms.

( vii )

Jekyll left the Opium Den, where many still laid unconscious, he was ashamed of the manner he chose to solve his problems, and there must be another way.

Outside it was early morning outside, workers were starting to get around to the their Jobs, Jekyll decided to walk home, rather than use the tunnel, it would be a brain teaser for the Scotlandyarders; figuring out how could he be going home when he never left it.

As Jekyll was passing through a square, he noticed a crowd huddling around a certain point, his dizziness prevented him from figuring out what it must have been, and he went to look as well.

There in the center of the huddle, was a bloody body of a young blond woman, her eyes were gouged out and her chest was cut open.

Jekyll's eyes shot open as he realized who it was, his maid.

Jekyll slowly backed away, spun around and ran; he couldn't believe that they done it, what had she done to deserve it? This was all his fault.

Bystanders stared at the Auburn haired, bearded gentleman, running and muttering inaudibly to himself.

She was not a whore, she had no information that could implicate the society, and this was uncalled for.  
It had to stop.

( vii )

A meeting was called for the members of the League, Sawyer and Mina were quick to reach the meeting room, Skinner was yanked out of his bed to attend, and Nemo was already there with important developments.

"There has been another murder." said Nemo "Where?" asked Mina.  
"Whitchappel, Patricia Archer, a housemaid, rumor has it she had an Opium Problem, and occasionally prostituted to finance her addiction"  
"Wait a minute, Pat Archer as in Jekyll's maid?" asked Skinner.

Everyone looked to Skinner, that information was not known by the rest, "I've seen her couple of times, she smelt of Opium once, but couldn't pin point it as Opium at the time"  
"I think I speak for all of us when I say we now have to consider Jekyll as a serious suspect." said Nemo.  
"Mr Sawyer, Mr Skinner, check downtown London, Ms Murray, check his house."

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone spun in their seat to look at the source of the voice, in the doorway, they saw Jekyll, looking pale, tired and bothered, and his hair and beard were scruffy.

"I've come on my own, I'm willing to cooperate, I'll tell you who's done it and why, both now and in 1888, I don't want anything it return. I'm doing this because it has to stop."

Everyone was still silent, unable to believe Jekyll was before them, promising to give them knowledge of matters that provoked mass curiosity for over 11 years.

Jekyll looked at Nemo, smiled tiredly and said, "Hi, Captain, How have you been?" 


	8. Revelations

Thank's for the reviews,  
Faust: Thank's for clearing that up, I wonder in which book di Stevenson say that, sound's interesting. And I was thinking of Shrek 2 when I typed that, and I don't think I'm to thank for the From Hell section, I think I may be participating in it soon.  
Samyo: Well, thanks!

There are a few things I missed out in the last chapter, Lanyon and Utterson are characters from R.L. Stvenson's Jekyll + Hyde, Mary Jane Kely and Catherine Eddows are the two final victims of Jack the Ripper.

Jekyll's visions are inspired by Johnny Depp's visions in 'From Hel'l, the part in which London is empty is from the movie '28 Days Later...', the Grimreaper on a stead of Hellfire is inspired by the 'Ghost Rider' Comics.

And al the whore's mentiond in this chapter are real, accept for Robin Berry.

( i )

Jekyll sat at the center of the table, the others sat on the other side facing him, as he told his story.

"My Involvement with all this come from the murder Hyde committed over a decade ago that eventually led us to flee to France, the murder of Sir Danvers Carew, after I was turned back that night, I vowed ever to become Hyde again, I was soon caught by a certain society that Sir Carew was a part of..."

"Were they The Freemasons"  
"Not quit, the society in question has no official name, they wish to exist only in rumors, having an actual name tends to cause unsolicited publicity. Anyway, they knew a great deal about me, they had evidence that Hyde and I are one, as well as evidence of some other things I did and wished to stay Buried, they made me an offer, they would offer me protection, they would keep all their evidence locked up, and all I had to do was do what they needed To be done when they asked."

"The society was started in 1798, a certain Freemason by the name of Jacques Deir Parp broke had some Intriguing ideas for the society, that are summed In world domination and such, anyway, he was cast out, and he formed his own society, and others joined him, by 1888, they had considerable control Over France, Germany and Italy, in England however they barely had any influence, but they controlled the press, note that Jack is English of Jacques, And Da Ripper is an anagram for Deir Parp,

"How the ripper was born, is that Prince Edward Albert Victor was a womanizer that had numerous relations with whores, that resulted in several bastard Children, however he did marry one whore, whom he had a child with a legitimate heir to the thrown; the Society managed to find evidence of that, they Contacted the prince and told him they would release the evidence, unless he was wiling to help them spread influence over England, in exchange, they Would contain the evidence, however a new problem arouse, the whores who were spreading rumors about the matter, the one who witnessed the Wedding."

Jekyll took a pause.

"What happened next, is that Sir Charles Warren, the chief of the metropolitan police and a major member of the society, issued orders to his second in command, James Maybrick to handle the situation, first, a Coachman working for them by the name of John Netlety was told to handle the situation, so he started the series by raping, torturing and murdering Martha Tabram, but the society feared he would make a mistake, so Sir William Gull, who was in my Position, was called and told to replace Netley who would just assist him, he murdered Mary Nichols, Annie Chapman and Liz Stride, however they didn't think he could go on, he was starting to show signs of insanity, due to his Opium Addiction, so I was called to fill his shoes, I killed Catherine Eddows at the Same night of the previous murder, and then was told to finish it all by killing Mary Jane Kelly, but I couldn't muster the nerve, so I invoked someone who could, Hyde."

Jekyll paused for almost a minute.

"Hyde released all his evil onto her, it was over, a month later Hyde started appearing on his own, I soon ran out of formula, so He staged a fake suicide, Fled to France, managed to create a formula that substituted the first and would allow Hyde to emerge for a few hours at a time, I watched as he grew Bigger with every act of evil he perpetrated."

"So how did it start again?" asked Skinner carefully.  
"A journalist had managed to accumulate evidence of the society's existence, and he came here to have them published, he didn't manage it though, he Was killed before he got around to it, the society fears he may have hid the evidence with one of the women he had relationships with"  
"What were you doing there when you were arrested"  
"I got a message to come to Whitechappekl, when I got there, I learned that it was the killer, he tried to get me to kill Robin Berry, but I wouldn't, he said it Was starting over, he knocked me unconscious, to implicate me, the rest you know"  
"How many are there left?" asked Mina.  
"Three, as far as I can tell"  
"How many killers"  
"Just one, Sir Warren's son, Wesley, he's a field surgeon"  
"Did you... do any of it"  
"No."

They were all relieved, and asked him about some other minor details, after some talks, Jekyll agreed to temporarily rejoin the league.

( ii )

Jekyll looked at the mirror, there was HIS reflection, Hyde was still asleep on count of the opium, and whenever Hyde was sleeping, Jekyll could se Himself, now that he did, he thought he looked awful, the bushy beard, the scruffy hair, the tired eyes, he could use a bath.

There were knocks on the door.

"Come in."

In came Mina, awkwardly walking towards him, her eyes fixed on the rug, Jekyll looked down as well, blushing.

"Hi"  
"Hi."

Several seconds of uncomfortable silence, Mina cursed herself for coming, what was she thinking.

"I'll say this is awkward." said Mina.  
"Yes"  
"Let me start, I'm sorry for slapping you"  
"No, I should apologize; it was incredibly savage and brutish of me"  
"That's true"  
"I hope I hadn't caused any trouble with Mr. Sawyer"  
"Actually, Mr. Sawyer and I are no longer together."

Mina regretted saying that as Jekyll lowered his head in guilty shame.

"But still, we were both in the heat of the passion, I mean we were having an argument and you may have done... that as an angry reaction"  
"That's possible."

"So, where does that leave us?" asked Jekyll after a short silence.  
"Pardon"  
"I mean, are we free of any hard feelings"  
"I don't know about that," said Mina, wondering if what she felt was hard feelings, "But I'm sure we'll be able to function well for the mission ahead"  
"No worries then."

Mina started leaving, she was supposed to straighten tings with Jekyll and stop feeling guilty for slapping him, but she still guilty, she could only imagine the Hell he went through, being unable to prevent the murders, having the League and the Police to deal with, and having to resort to Opium to calm himself, she Could smell it on him.

( iii )

Sawyer walked into Skinner's cabin, Skinner was sitting in his rocking chair with nothing on but a bath robe, and was smoking a pipe.

"Sawyer, m'boy!" said skinner, greeting his friend, "Come on, have a drink"  
"It's still morning, Skinner"  
"It's still night in New York I believe"  
"Not good enough."

Sawyer lay on Skinner's bed, with his feet on the ground.

"She went into his room." said Sawyer in depression.  
"Did she?" said Skinner who was not the least bit interested.  
"Yeah, she did, for five minutes"  
"Be reasonable, what could happen in five minutes"  
"You're probably right"  
"Besides, she's no longer your squeeze; she could get into Nemo's cabin for the whole night if she wants."

Sawyer looked at Skinner, who war carelessly smoking his pipe, and sarcastically said, "You're a great friend, Skinner, you know how to console a friend"  
"Thank you."

( iv )

It was eleven O'clock, the Nautilus was silent, and as Jekyll was roaming through it, Sawyer walked out of Skinner's cabin, he was drinking earlier, the two Men met in the corridor, and as you know, they were not fond of each other.

"Tom." greeted Jekyll.  
"Hank." greeted Tom.  
"Going to bed"  
"Yeah"  
"Goodnight then."

Jekyll went to leave.

"Before goodnights, do you mind If ask you a question"  
"What is it"  
"Those society people, how do you know they didn't follow you"  
"I lost them"  
"Good."

They were facing each other; Sawyer suddenly was overwhelmed with anger, at the man greatly responsible for breaking him up with Mina, without any Warning he took a swing at Jekyll.

Jekyll however saw it coming, he ducked just in time for Sawyer's fist to hit the pipe behind him, Sawyer howled in pain.

"Ow! Nice going, Jackass, you broke my fist"  
"What goes around comes around"  
"You don't say!"

Tom held his fist, it hurt him like hell, Jekyll took hold of it, and Sawyer looked up at him.

"I'm a doctor, remember?"

Sawyer allowed him; Jekyll inspected his fist for a moment before saying.

"Nothing serous, no broken bones, just a nasty bruise, put some ice on it."

Jekyll went to leave; Sawyer went after him, still nursing his hand.

"You ruined my life, Jekyll"  
"I've ruined many people's life in the past"  
"Well, you're going to pay"  
"Look, Sawyer, I have apologized to Mina about kissing her, I don't owe you anything, and Mina was with men before you and will be with men after you."

This time Sawyer fist managed to connect with Jekyll's jaw, and they both fell to the ground, both nursing their wounds.

"Okay, I did deserve that," said Jekyll as he nursed his jaw.  
"I think I did break my hand this time." said Sawyer, gritting his teeth from the pain in his fist,  
"That's a shame."

They were both silent for a short while.

"Listen Sawyer, We're all adults in this situation, I understand that the decision to separate was mutual, you don't own her"  
"You don't understand, I loved her"  
"So what? I loved her too! I loved her since you all met Hyde, I remember being away, while Quatermain negotiated with Hyde, I didn't pay much attention to Any word that was said, except for the sight of her"  
"Don't make me puke!"

Sawyer got up, and extended his good hand to Jekyll to get up, Jekyll was hesitant.

"No more sucker punches, I promise."

Jekyll accepted and was pulled up, they both stood together for a while, panting.

"Sawyer do you know what love is? I mean the definition? Not just of romantic love, but the love that includes the things we hold dear as well"  
"I'm too stoned to guess."

Jekyll disregarded the last statement, and said, "Poets and philosophers have killed the subject with repetitive research, but the way I see it, we all float through life, feeling lonely, unless you're already in love with something, something that makes you belong, like family, a country, a job, a woman. Sawyer, You may not understand it now, but you're young, and considerably attractive, you can have any woman you want, but me, well, I'm broke, I'm 64 years old And I have a notorious murderer as an alter-ego, you may love Mina because of her beauty and Intelligence and her other great traits, but I love her Because of her defects, the ones that make me not so lonely, with her I won't feel unique."

Sawyer didn't say anything; he just turned around and said, "Goodnight"  
"See you in the morning." said Jekyll as he turned and went off himself.

In the heat of the moment, they forgot whose door in front of which the whole thing happened.

Mina frowned inside, she didn't want Jekyll and Sawyer fighting over her, she was confused enough, figuring out her feelings for both, earlier she seriously thought about trying to fix things with Sawyer, how she wasn't sure.

Two chappies left. 


	9. All goes to Hell

Thanks for the reviews, nextr chapter will be the last and there might be an epilogue after that,  
Faust: You'll have to wait just a little longer for thr beard to be gone, and I don't have the DVD, but I did notice that the mason symbol in all over M's office.

( I )

Col Bond frowned slightly; he was in his office in a conference with Nemo, who had just told him all he found out from Jekyll, concerning whose done it, Why, how and the entire Jacques Deir Parp Society plot.

"Are you sure"  
"Dr Jekyll is not one to tell elaborate fraudulent tales"  
"I know, however you have to admit it is rather hard to swallow, even harder to swallow than tales on Invisible Men and Vampires"  
"I agree"  
"So, Jekyll has joined the league again"  
"For this mission only, at least"  
"Do you think he'll stay behind again"  
"The situation on the Nautilus is rather tense, the relationship between himself and Sawyer and Ms Murray is very complicated, I don't think after gaining Amnesty that he'll be eager to return."

Bond sighed, "Romantic entanglements are never an advantage in covert government work. Captain, I am meaning to ask you about the Dr Jekyll's health Status"  
"He seems to be fine, if a little fatigued"  
"I meant psychologically."

"Dr Jekyll has gone to hell and back, and he wasn't stable to begin with, I don't know what to think."

( ii )

Skinner walked into the meeting room, Nemo was at his usual seat at the head of the table, Sawyer sat to his left, blankly staring at the wall, and he looked Bothered, and was scruffy looking, he had even sipped on shaving, and looked rather bizarre.

Jekyll was right behind Skinner, he walked in, wearing a suit much like the ones he wore in his first run with the league, and he approached Sawyer.

"How's your hand?"

Sawyer's hand was bandaged, he abruptly answered, "Dine."

Jekyll sat one seat away from Sawyer, silence rang though the room, tense silence, and Skinner tried to disturb it by saying, "One... Two... Three beards, I don't get it, has facial hair become mandatory?"

Skinner's humor was unappreciated, so he sat down to Nemo's right, finally Mina came in, Sawyer and Jekyll looked at her sideways, pretending she didn't Move something in them, Mina knew it, and tried to avoid making eye contact.

Mina and Skinner barely got along, and she mostly managed to avoid him, and always stationed herself as far from him a possible, however she sat right Next to him and as far from her two amorous admirers, no body said anything, but everyone noticed it, including Memo, who widened his wyes a bit, Skinner couldn't believe it either, as he loudly said, "Jesus! It's worst than I thought!"

"Gentlemen," said Memo, commencing the briefing, "And Lady, Dr Jekyll is supposed to meet with Warren at 11 tonight, to discuss the next Murders on the Agenda, the meeting will be held at an old abandoned warehouse in North Whitchappel, Ms Murray will provide backup, and I have ordered some of my men, to Install some devices that shall allow me to listen as well while I'm here at the Nautilus, Mr. Skinner will infiltrate Warren's Apartment, and look for Evidence, Mr. Sawyer will be in disguise, and stationed outside to provide back up. Any Questions?"

None asked.

"Motion Carried."

( iii )

Warren buttoned up his pea coat, and fixed his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror, he then put on his top hat and walked out the door, and got into his Coach which was outside.

As soon as he was gone, and everything was quiet, the uninvited guest -skiner- went to work and began nosing around, he soon found the study, and speed Read the papers he found, tailoring bills, letters from his father in Kenya, letters in German, finally, he found a locked drawer, Skinner smiled finally, there was a challenge, he found a peace of wire and a small knife, and started picking the lock.

( iv )

Sawyer removed the bandage from his hand, the fabric was chafing him, and his hand had healed considerably, he watched as Warren left the building and got into hic coach, he caressed the two colts in their holsters on his waist, and the Winchester hidden inside his coat, and a few minutes later, a faint Light in his window.

Finally, it was coming to an end, he wasn't fond of London, as he once said, Bad Food, Bad Booze, Psychotic killers, why would anyone want to be There?

( v )

Dr Jekyll stretched his legs as he turned his neck to look at Mina, she had her head turned, to avoid his looks no doubt, his feelings were unwelcomed by her, but that barely changed anything, he was in love, or was he? How could love hurt so much, of what he was told by Shakespeare and Poe, it was supposed to be a state of spiritual euphoria, not the twists in his stomach and racing pulse.

Mina felt Jekyll's eyes on the back of her neck, and tried not to look at him, how was it she never felt an interest on his part? How could she be so thick headed? She felt the looks piercing, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck erected, and she felt a sweat coming over, what words were being said without being spoken, she could almost hear him screaming endless verses of his lust for her, he probably would have said it if Memo wasn't listening in via the equipment installed earlier in the day, they were hidden inside a large crate in the corner, it was powerful enough to pick up any sound inside the Warehouse and transmit it to the Nautilus.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the outside, she instantly broke into bats and flew to the ceiling, where she crouched on top of the Rafters.

Before Jekyll could understand, the door opened and in came Warren.

"Good Evening, Dr Jekyll"  
"Good Evening, Dr Warren"  
"We've been looking for you the past two days, where have you been"  
"Hiding"  
"I see."

At the Nautilus Memo was listening to the conversation, the receiver was connected to a gramophone, some of the words were muffled.

He was alone in the meeting room, his crew was tending to their tasks, and he stood tight, waiting for any useful information to come through.

( vi )

Skinner heard a click, indicating that the lock was picked; he smiled, and carefully opened the drawer...

"Bloody Hell!" screamed Skinner as a cloud of greenish powder exploded into his face, before he managed to figure out what it was, one of the doors Opened and in came three hulking men, dressed in suits, looking at his direction, Skinner looked down at himself and realized the frightening truth, he no Longer lost the advantage of the unseen intruder, he was a medium build, visible naked man, going against three strong men.

"Bloody Hell!"

( vii )

"So, who are the remaining three?" asked Jekyll.  
"I'll tell you shortly, I just have to ask you something"  
"What is it"  
"Did you really think we wouldn't find out you were back with hr league?"

Mina, Jekyll and Nemo's eyes widened in shock, as Warren went on, "We'll make well on our promise, and they will all die, as a matter of fact, the submarine is Being attacked right about..."

Memo heard the sound of gunshots outside, with the sound of screams and collision sounds, he bolted up from his chair, "...Now." came form the Gramophone, Memo drew his sword as sounds of running feet rang in the corridor outside.

( viii )

Warren reached into his coat, and pulled out a small double barreled rifle, Mina sprang from the rafters, soaring in her usual form, wanting to rescue Henry, suddenly, the idea of his death seemed unbearable, but just as she was a few feet away from Warren, Warren arm bended and his neck turned so that his Face and gun barrels were facing her, he pulled a trigger, she saw the projectile being fired, and before she knew it she laying in the ground with a silver stake lodged in her chest, it all looked to move in slow motion, Warren's look of utter glee and satisfaction, Jekyll's pale face filled with shock, and the Entire existence going dark, and quiet, and distant.

Jekyll rushed to her, he held her in his arms and shook her, insanely calling her name, begging her to wake up, but she didn't answer.

"Well, well," said Warren, "Dr. D'Onston1 was right; silver does put a vampire out of play."

Jekyll charged Warren barking, "You son of a whore! You killed her! You'll pay!"

"I beg to differ." said Warren as he smacked the gun into Jekyll's face and caused him to fall, Jekyll lay on the ground for a few seconds, and Jekyll was Shedding his pea coat, hat, jacket, vest and tie, and then rolled up his sleeves, "I have no men whatsoever outside," he said, "What say you we finish this Once and for all, like men, no guns, no knives, no friends, no nasty alter-egos, what say you?"

Jekyll took of his trench coat as he stood up, and said, "Granted."

With that, the two men charged each other, with the intention of murder.

( ix )

A fight ensued, the three men fighting with their obligation to their job, and Skinner fighting for his survival, the first of the men took a swing at Skinner and Knocked him over the desk and he fell to the other side, he soon found the other's hand chocking at his throat, Skinner felt the lights dimming, and the Sounds around him quitting, this was his death, he would die naked and invisible and brutally.

The survivor in Skinner woke up with a loud roar, as Skinner's leg kicked aimlessly and connected with his chokers groin, the man screamed in pain as he Crumbled to the ground.

Skinner gasped for air as the others came charging, he threw an ink bottle into the one's face and punched the other in the jaw, they both fell, as the other Twirled blindly.

Skinner grabbed a paper weight on the table and smashed it onto the fallen man's face repeatedly till blood leaked from his forehead, and suddenly felt a pair of Strong arms grab him and lift him from behind, he stomped his attacker foot and retreated, and as he saw the man hoping on one foot, he charged him with A scream and speared him out the window.

Sawyer spun to see a man fall from the third floor window of the building, and looked at the broken window till he saw a man with ink on his face miming Choking movements out the window, it took him a while to distinguish a greenish shadowy figure leaning from the window, it was Skinner.

Sawyer took out his rifle which was already loaded and aimed at the window, a pull on the trigger and Skinner's worries were lessened.

Sawyer ran to the building, up the stairs, into the apartment, into the study to find three men, two seemed to have just arrived, they were beating on Skinner, who was considerably visible, Sawyer's hands reached to his waist and took out his pistols, three shots and there were three dead men, the fourth Turned to look at him.

"Step away from him."

The man did as he was told; Sawyer went next to Skinner and helped him up.

"Sit down."

The man sat down."

"What's your name"  
"Ampelforth." he answered with a menacing voice.  
"Well, Ampelforth, what brings you here?"

Ampelforth was silent.

"Who found out about us? Or does warren keeps green bombs in his desk al the time?"

Ampelfoth was silent.

"Talk, Dam it"  
"You may have dodged the bullet, but the rest are going to die tonight"  
"What's going to happen? What do you mean?"

Ampelfoth was just silent, and smirked devilishly; Skinner then snatched one of Sawyer's guns, shot Ampelforth below the knee.

Sawyer was surprised, and shocked, he never imagined Skinner to be so ruthless, but it was necessary, Ampelforth screamed in agony.

"Listen, you fat crap," said Skinner sharply, "You have two choices, we shoot higher, or you tell us."

Ampelforyh made up his mind quickly.

"The submarine is being under attack, the Doctor and the Vampire will be taken care of by Warren"  
"When"  
"It already began."

Skinner and Sawyer rushed out, as they were on the threshold, Sawyer said, "I'll go to the ship, you go tot he warehouse"  
"Okay."

They ran in different directions, Skinner found a cab parked to carry off a well dressed gentleman and his wife, after they got in, Skinner hoped next to the Driver and clocked him out of the coach and took over, neglecting the gentleman's wishes and heading for Whitechappel.

( x )

Nemo dodged a close range shot, and as he was leaning, he sliced forward with his sword and struck the attacker's stomach, and the man fell lifeless.

It was chaotic at the Nautilus, the society goons had managed to sneak in and wage an attack on his men, and he caught the sounds from the gramaphone faintly, in the last few minutes, their cover was blown, Mina was injured, and Jekyll and Warren were engaged in a fight, now all that could be heard were sounds of impact, pounding and grunts with the occasional curses.

It did not look good for them, one member down, the League's army being massacred, and two members at the estate of the enemy of who knew about their plans. It was not looking good.

Nemo felt a numbness in his ankle and a sudden dampness, he looked down and saw it was bleeding, he was shot, suddenly he felt a piercing pain as he fell tot he ground.

It didn't look good.

( xi )

Warren aimed a kick at Jekyll, who ducked it, Warren foot was caught in a wall seizing the opportunity, Jekyll hit an elbow against Warren's knee and Listened to the sound of bones braking, and watched as Warren fell.

Jekyll stepped back, panting, his heart was racing, the pleasure of man handling Warren took his mind off Mina's demise for a fragment of a second, he watched as Warren sat himself with his back to the punctured wall, panting as well.

"Well, well," Warren said, "You beat me in a fair fight, that's good."

He looked to his let, to where his jacket was, he reached into it and took out a small vile, with a transparent liquid inside, Jekyll's eyes widened as he realized what it was, he faintly uttered, "Please, don't!"

Warren uncorked the vile with one hand and downed the liquid, his face contorted at the horrible taste, "Surprise!"

Warren's loud laughs echoed through the empty warehouse, empty save for Jekyll, Mina's corpse, and the soon to be mutated Warren, in one instance the laughs turned to screams, as Warren started to change.

Author's Notes,  
1 Robert Donston Stephenson aka Dr. Roslyn D'Onston. Known to have had an extraordinary interest in the murders. Wrote numerous articles and letters on the matter. Dabbled in black magic and the occult. Resided in the East End. Is on the suspect list for Ripper murders. 


	10. When it rains, it pours

http:deviousinc. i )

Skinner pulled up by the warehouse, the passengers passed out of fear a few minutes ago, and as Skinner charged in, he caught the sight of Mina lying on the ground with a silver stake sticking out of her chest.

"My God!" he muttered, and suddenly an object pierced through the air at tremendous speed and collided with the wall next to him, it was Jekyll, his clothes were slightly torn and he was bleeding from his mouth, blood coated his entire chin and dripped down his neck and to him chest.

Skinner froze where he was, what raw force! What inhuman being could have the strength to man handle a grown man like that?

Jekyll took notice of Skinner, he looked at him, and with a mouth filled with blood he whispered weakly, "Run"  
"What's going on?" asked Skinner.

Just as he said that, he saw a massive shadow come over himself and Jekyll, he looked at it's direction and saw a frightening sight; A horrible brute standing at fifteen feet tall, bronze skinned, gray haired, and violet eyed, veins bulging all over his body, clothed by only a pair of stretched pants, it resembled Hyde.

"Aaah," it said, in a loud roar like voice, "Mr Skinner, I presume"  
"Yes, would you be Dr Warren"  
"More or less."

The Warren Alter-ego reached to grab Skinner, but he ducked and ran in the opposite direction.

"RUN, SKINNER!" yelled Jekyll suddenly, only to get picked up by the Brute and held at 20 feet high, Skinner looked as it Jekyll was screaming from his back being about to brake, so he turned around and charged back picking a crowbar on his way.

"I'm coming, Jekyll!"

( ii )

Nemo sliced with his sword and his attacker fell to the ground with a defining scream and then skewered the fallen enemy.

He was getting tired, as would be expected with a wounded leg and he fell to the ground.

His life started flashing before his eyes, growing up as Prince Dakkar in India, studying in New York and Paris, witnessing the colonist oppression of his people and becoming Nemo: No One.

Nemo smirked as he remembered going from fighting England to being its loyal agent, how ironic it was, he lived for his people and now he's dying for his enemies.

A man wielding a pistol came upon him, and asked in an arrogant Oxford accent, "Any last requests?"

"Just tell the Gods Nemo sent you."

A look of confusion filed the man's face, and it was the expression he died in as he Nemo pulled a knife out of the back of his belt and hurled it at his neck.

As the body hit the floor, Nemo felt some strength return to him, so he stood up thinking there was still breath in him, and he would no die serving Britain.

( iii )

Sawyer jumped across the loading bridge and knocked two men into the water by a shot of his Rifle, then shot a man that was about to stab one of the crew.

As he ran in, he could not help feeling frustrated by the unbelievable number of intruders swarming in there, he suddenly remembered the rest of the league, in some kind of peril in a ware house in whitechappel, he prayed for Skinner, Jekyll and Mina to make a safe return; their help would be needed.

This was going to be a fight to remember.

( iv )

Skinner listened to the sound of the air whooshing as the distance between him and the Warren Brute grew bigger and the sudden thud and pains that resulted from slamming into the wall.

Skinner landed right next to Jekyll, it was getting hopeless, two men of medium strength going up against a 15 foot tall high Hulk, who happened to be the purification of the evil of a man who was already and merciless bastard.

"Well Jekyll, It's been a pleasure working with you"  
"We have to run"  
"I can't, my legs feel like sponges, haven't you got any formula"  
"I didn't think I'd need it."

Jekyll slowly stood up, his legs shivering from the tremendous pain running like electricity through his flesh; Skinner did as he did, though with a little more ease.

"I have an utterly insane idea that defies logic"  
"Good for you"  
"Hey Warren," called out Jekyll, "Are you done? Is that all you've got"  
"What? That's the plan, drawing the big bad gorilla's attention to us?"

The Brute walked towards them, Jekyll stood still , he let Warren pick him up, hold him in his hands and try to break him in half, Skinner charged with his crowbar and took a shot at Warren's knee caps, Jekyll fell 20 feet onto a crate, again he felt the pain running through him, he was sure he was starting to bleed all over, but he ignored the pain and crawled away, as he passed Mina, he was filled with rage and determination, gathered up the strength to get up, he limped to where the riel loaded with silver stakes was and picked it up.

Skinner hung in the air, his neck wrapped with the long thick hairy fingers of the brute, he saw Jekyll within close proximity, aiming a gun at Warren's belly, and pulled the trigger.

A bone chilling scream erupted from the brute as a silver stake pierced his belly; he fell to his knees and nursed his punctured stomach, dropping Skinner in the process.

Skinner was relived, and what he saw next left him speechless.

Jekyll pushed the stake further with all his strength, then pulled it out and stuck his lips to the whole, and started to suck.  
The wound was soon healed, and the brute was furious, he punched Jekyll, and he flew fifty feet in the air and crashed through a wall.

Jekyll lay on the cold cobblestone, his clothes ripped, his flesh bleeding, it was starting to rain, Jekyll was tired, and disgusted from the taste of the stomach contents of the brute, he wished his plan had worked.

Slowly, Jekyll felt himself slipping away, was he dying or just loosing consciousness, or was it something else?

Jekyll found out as a hellish pain of a different kind filled his body.

( v )

Sawyer ran through a corridor that's floor was lined with corpses, some wearing the traditional blue of the Nautilus Crew, and others wearing black suits, he kept walking and looking for Nemo, hearing the sounds of screams and gunshots and occasional sounds of blades slicing through flesh in the background.

He found Nemo finally, lying down on the ground, his legs bleeding, among a group of eight Black clad men, all dead from severe wounds caused by Nemo's sword, which still rested firmly in Nemo's hand.

Sawyer crouched next to Nemo, dripping a single tear, he tried to remove the sword when Nemo's eyes shot open, causing Sawyer to flinch.

"Is it over?" asked Nemo.  
"Not yet, we have to get you some help"  
"Help me up."

Tom helped Nemo up, looking at the small puddle of blood next to Nemo's leg. With one arm on Sawyer's shoulders, they walked to an empty cabin, where Nemo laid down on a bench, which was the only peace of furniture in there.

"I fear this is the end, Mr Sawyer"  
"Hell no, you'll live long enough to see the Deir Parps go belly up"  
"Tom Sawyer, ever the optimistic." muttered Nemo with a smile.

Sawyer tore a peace of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound, as Nemo spoke, "Do you have any family"  
"Both parents are dead; I was raised by my aunt"  
"I never knew that, it's strange, we've been colleagues for al this time and we know nothing about each other, Jekyll turns out to be a sold as I, you're am orphan, I'm very ashamed"  
"I guess it's a little painful to talk about."

"Sawyer, I need to ask you for something." "What is it"  
"In my cabin, you'll find some papers, in one particular one, there is the name of a town in south India, you must Instruct my crew to go there, and burry me in a private plot, where my father was buried as well as his father and his father's father, going back to several generations, that's where I shall be buried."

Sawyer felt like saying that Nemo would live and that would never happen, but it was unrealistic, so he nodded in approval.

"After that, the Nautilus will be the joint property of all of the crew."

Sawyer nodded, "You can leave me now, and my sons need your help."

Sawyer got up and walked with heavy feet out of the cabin, casting one last look at the dying body of the enigmatic Captain Nemo.

( vi )

Skinner shrank in the corner, as the Brute lifted a massive boulder and was prepared to drop it on him, Skinner looked away, and asked the lord to forgive him for the sins he had done.

All of a sudden, the rock dropped five feet away from him, and it was followed by the sound of a collision a distance away.

Skinner looked in front of him, and saw that the Warren brute was on his back, on the corner of the warehouse, and heading that way was the frightening brute aligned with the league, Edward Hyde, standing with shreds of Jekyll's clothes hanging off him, ten feet tall and in a mood for carnage.

"Take her, and get out." ordered Hyde, Skinner didn't know how Jekyll managed to change, and he didn't care much, he just limped to where Mina was, drops on invisible blood fell to the ground and gained color, he dragged her out to where it was raining, and tried to put her into the coach.

Inside, Warren charged Hyde, they were both similar, both were originally Doctors, both were Jack the Ripper, both were Hulking Brutes, yet they stood at opposite lines, they put their strength at the disposal of different causes. The two engaged in a fight for supremacy, a fight for survival, a fight to the death.

A punch from Hyde sent Warren flying, but he charged again with unbelievable strength, and speared him to the ground, where he assaulted Hyde with repetitive punches, he then picked him up like a child and slammed him into the ground, and followed it with a series of stomps at the chest, and let out an animalistic roar of glee.

Outside, as Skinner tried to get Mina into the coach, which it's previous occupants had woken up and left sometime after Skinner arrived at the warehouse, and as he was doing so, Mina slipped from his hands and started to fall, he tried to catch her again but she was out of his reach, he instantly clutched the stake lodged in her chest, and he heard a sound of flesh ripping and she fell to the ground, while the stake was at his hand.

Inside, as Warren stomped away, Hyde grabbed his leg, nipped up and swung Warren around by the leg, going in circles and gathering momentum, and released him, and the Brute went flying.

The fight continued, as Hyde gave Warren several punched, with each punch, Warren would move back, till he caught Hyde's arm and gave him and punch that flew him into a corner.

Hyde smashed into the cobblestone and felt some pain, he was running out of formula, and it didn't look good for him. Hyde was not one to feel afraid very often, but he was afraid as he saw Warren hurl the great boulder at him, as he saw it coming it him, his hand felt a metallic object under him, without hesitation he grabbed it and saw it was a five feet long thick pointy iron spike, one used to split rocks, he aimed it like a spear, and threw it, it passed the boulder in mid air and it's tip ended up penetrating Warren's abdomen, where the stake was minutes ago, the Beast screamed in pain and tried to pull it out but couldn't, Hyde rolled out of the way to let the boulder fall where he was, he watched Warren stagger back, and with the last bit's of strength in him he picked the boulder and threw it at Warren, it hit the other end of the spike and pushed it deeper so it came out of his back, and as the boulder left his hands, Hyde felt the tearing pain filling him as he changed to Jekyll again.

Outside, Skinner crouched next to Mina, and tried to pick her back up, suddenly her eyes shot open.

Skinner flinched violently and fell on his back side; he crawled to her and said, "Mina, you're alive"  
"What happened?" she tiredly asked.  
"Warren staked you," answered Skinner, "I thought that's enough to kill a vampire"  
"It has to remain in me till sunrise to work," she answered before asking sharply, "Where's Jekyll?"

The sound of Warren's scream was heard.

"What was that"  
"Hyde's cousin."

Jekyll laid face down, sweating and aching, he looked up to see the Warren Brute changing into the normal Warren, who sat leaning forward, with the spike piercing him, he was still alive, but not for long.

"Well, well," said Warren in a raspy voice, and spat some blood, "You beat in an unfair fight as well"  
"You killed the woman I love"  
"Sorry about that, look, I may be a cold blooded killer, but I'm a man of my word, in one shred of my clothes you'll find a peace of paper containing the names and addresses of three Whores that are supposed to be killed, you win."

Jekyll sat up with his back to a beam, and picked up Warren's shredded clothes that were near by and walked out, feeling the effects of his battle with Warren, his battle with the Warren brute, and Hyde's battle with the Warren brute.

"He'll win someday," yelled out Warren, his voice becoming gurgled from the blood that was coming through his mouth, "I experienced the power of your formula, I can feel my brute at the back of my head, it's more powerful than I ever imagined."

Jekyll continued to walk out, giving Warren no attention, his last words before he died were, "Hyde will beat you out one day, and all four of us shall meet in hell, where we belong."

Jekyll stepped into the rain outside, he was battered and bruised, he would feel sour in the morning, but tonight, he was free.

He started walking to where the coach was, when suddenly he noticed Skinner and Mina talking on the other side, he couldn't believe it, he ran to her, ignoring the pain it caused, she approached him as well.

"Henry, thank god, you're alive!"

He simply pulled her into an embrace, she was startled at first, but then gave in, feeling nothing inappropriate about hugging a bare chested Jekyll, Skinner stood at the side, silent, not making his usual cracks, the hug lasted for thirty seconds, till Mina pulled back and said, "The Nautilus is under attack"  
"Let's go."

Jekyll got into the coach along with Mina, while Skinner got into his position and go on the way.

( vii )

A shot from close range, blew out the brains of the last of standing black clad man, it was over, Sawyer stood among the crew men who survived the battle, some of henchmen were still alive, those would be sent to MI5 and would be Interrogated.

Sawyer, sat down on the ground, silence had replaced the sounds of the battle, the Indian Sailors had shown what metal they were maid of, they had survived with the exception of some casualties.

Skinner, Jekyll and Mina arrived soon, they were all fatigued, Skinner still had the green substance on, and he put his trench coat on, Jekyll had many bruises, and was just putting on some clothes. He was glad to see them all, even Jekyll; his feelings of jealousy and animosity were gone.

They approached him anxiously and Skinner asked, "What happened"  
"We won"  
"Where's Nemo?" asked Jekyll.

Sawyer shed a single tear, and didn't answer.

"Where's Nemo?" Jekyll asked again.

Sawyer was still silent, and he closed his eyes trying to suppress a stream of tears.

"Where's Nemo?"

Author's Notes:

I figured that a peson who drinks the formula has it gradually flowing in his blood from the stomach till it ran out and the transformation occured. That's my logic. 


	11. Epilogue

Thanks for the reviews, all of them, writting this fic was a pleasure,

Samyo: Thanks! People usually say my action scenes are annoying.  
Faust: Of course it's not! And I was indeed hoping to disgust you, it goes to show you the magnitude of Jekyll's guts, and yes, I did mean to point out the similarity beween those silly bastards, and when I was writing that part I was thinknig of that part in Draculla as well as a tiny part in the Cather in the Rye.  
And if I enjoy anything, it's a long review, and you'll just have to read and see.

BTW, in the last chapter there was URL, it leads to a page with a poster for the fic which is sort of a teaser of a comic form version of this fic and friend says he is going to do. again, it's 'http:deviousinc. 1900 London

Nemo opened his eyes, his head was clouded, and it took him several minutes to realize he was still alive, it took him a little longer to realize where he was, to identify the white walls and iron trolleys with gawz and tiny bottles as the Infirmary, he recognized the man at the corner having some tea as Dr Jekyll, who was giving him his back.

Nemo started regaining his concentration, he sat up where he was laying and saw his leg bandaged, he tried to get up with a grunt, gaining Jekyll's attention, who came near him and ordered, "Stay down; you're still not strong enough to be moving." while at same time forcing to lie down.

Nemo looked at Jekyll for a second, his face had several bruises and one eye was swollen.

"What in the gods name happened to you?" said Nemo weakly.  
"It's nothing, I just got killed a few times." answered Jekyll as he checked on Nemo's leg.  
"What happened to me"  
"You were shot, by the time we came back you were still alive, I managed to treat the wound, but you had already lost a lot of blood, so we had to give you a transfusion"  
"Transfusion? Who"  
"All of us," said Jekyll, looking at Nemo warmly, "Except for Mina, of course, I, Sawyer, Skinner, your first mate, we all gave you what we could spare"  
"Even Skinner"  
"Yes"  
"Are you telling me that the blood of Rodney Skinner will run through my veins for the rest of my life?"

Jekyll laughed, "Yes, I guess it's had to swallow. And don't worry, you won't turn invisible or develop an alter-ego, or become an American for that matter"  
"You don't think of Mr Sawyer, do you"  
"We're very different men, it"  
"Each two of us are different men, and in that we are all alike"  
"I guess."

There was a short awkward silence between them, till Nemo said,

"Would you consider returning to the league"  
"I don't think that's such a good idea"  
"Why not"  
"It's the whole situation with Miss Murray and Mr Sawyer, besides, I've begun to resettle in London, I thought about reopening my clinic"  
"For my sake, would you consider it"  
"I will."

As Jekyll finished up on Nemo's wound, he went to leave.

"Dr. Jekyll." called Nemo.  
"Captain?" answered Jekyll as he turned around.  
"We didn't come here to rescue some whores, we came to rescue you"  
"I know... thank you"  
"And this transfusion binds us all together, like family"  
"I know, I'll be back shortly." said Jekyll as he left.

In the following couple of weeks, MI6 arrested the surviving JDP henchmen at the Nautilus and interrogated them, they also took in the three remaining Whores on the List and questioned them, one of them indeed had the evidence left to her by the journalist. Altogether, the campaign provided MI6 with enough Information to wipe out the society's presence in England, Lord Salisbury, the Prime Minister contacted government officials in other European countrys and offered them information about the conspiracy to rule Europe and offered them help.

Meanwhile, the League recuperated as they were docked in east London, Dr Jekyll stayed on board till Nemo was stable and then he moved back to his house, never saying whether he would stay or not.

Jekyll walked through the corridor leading to the loading gate, he had came hours ago to check on Nemo, and wound up playing cards with Skinner, whose Green pain had worn off a few days ago, and was heading home, when the ghost of Tom appeared before him.

"Hi, Did I startle you?" asked Tom.  
"Well, yes," said Jekyll with a chuckle, "Did you want something"  
"You see, Skinner told me about what happened in the warehouse, how you drank the formula out of Warren's stomach so you could save Skinner, and I think I was dumb to think you were a coward. I apologize"  
"Apology accepted, and, err, I apologize for causing the collapse of your relationship with Min... Miss Murray"  
"I'm sure you are," said Tom with a smile, almost scoffing, "The thing is, we're very different, it would never last, if it weren't you, it would have been something else"  
"Goodnight then"  
"Goodnight."

The two went to leave, but as were almost at an ear shot, Tom called out, "Have you given any thought about staying onboard"  
"I don't think I will"  
"That's a shame. We could really use you and Hyde as well." said Sawyer, and he meant it as well, not trying to be courteous or polite or complementing.

Nemo stood in his usual pride, he used a long black cane to walk, but otherwise he would regain his full physical capacities in no time, Opposite to him was Col Bond, handing him the documents for their new mission.

"Good luck, Captain." said Bond, who then went on to shake hands with the Leagues who had arrived.  
"Mr Sawyer," he said as he shook hands with Tom, he then shook Mina's hands, "Miss Murray," he said, and went on to Skinner, coated in grease paint, and said, "Mr Skinner, stay out of trouble"  
"Who? ME!"

Bond shook hands with the final Member standing in line, and said, "Great to have you back."

Mina opened the hatch leading to the conning tower of the Nautilus, they were preparing to sail, as she got out, she couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the sunset, she walked over to the rail and gazed at it, as it was over she turned around to find Jekyll shaving his beard, using a razor and a pot of water he had brought, looking at a mirror he positioned on a table that was there as well.

"Doctor," she said, "I didn't notice you were here. I'm sorry"  
"Quit alright, Miss Murray." said Jekyll as he turned to look at her, the bushy beard was gone, his hair was combed neatly, he wore a black formal suit, he was the Dr Jekyll she knew a time before, it was just like old times.  
"Nemo says we'll be sailing in a few moments"  
"Really? That's good."

There was a lnog awkward silence, at the end of which Mina said, "It's a lovely sight isn't it?" she said as she looked at the sunset.  
"Yes, it is." said Jekyll, gazing at Mina.  
"Jekyll," said Mina as she spun around, "I have a question that needs answering, that night when you said you loved me. Was it true?"

Jekyll pondered what to say for a moment, and finally spoke, "I was out of my mind at the moment, I may have been attracted to you at times, but that's behind me. So, no, I don't"  
"That's good to know."

Mina went to leave, relived and sad that he didn't love her, and as she was at the door, Jekyll called to her, speaking nervously and quickly, "I lied, I'm a horrible man,", Mina spun to look at him in amazement, "I loved you since the beginning, I can't help it, I tried to stop loving you, but I can't, it's killing me slowly."

"You may not love me, but I don't care, I will go on, it's the only thing keeping me alive."

Mina inched towards him slowly, Jekyll felt a little afraid, anticipating a slap, she came within two feet away of him, and said, "I do admire your perseverance."

Their lips met for the long anticipated kiss, a great wave of euphoric bliss stormed through their bodies, it lasted for an eternity. As they parted, Mina walked to the hatch and back into hr nautilus, while Jekyll's head stormed with questions wondering where would this leave them, he would later know, but at the time, he simply gazed at London, wrapped in a great mass of fog, the sun disappearing behind it, the old city full of sin and dark secret was shrinking by the second, as the Nautilus sailed towards it's mission, and as the city was a great distance away, he thought he saw amidst the fog, a tall shrouded figure showed itself for a fraction of a second, followed with what may or not have been the sound of a horse's hooves running on cobblestone.

THEND 

Thanks for all of those who reviewed, to the band 'Muse' whose music has inspired me to write this, and to for all the info. 


End file.
